


Don't bother me

by raxilia_running



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: La prima cosa che colpì Link fu il sorriso storto e irriverente che gli rivolse, mettendo in mostra una dentatura particolarmente bianca e affilata, per appartenere a un uomo che si supponeva vivesse per strada. Poi il suo sguardo si soffermò sui due occhiali spessi come fondi di bottiglia che coprivano la parte superiore del suo viso, confondendosi ai riccioli neri che gli ricadevano sulla fronte e mascherando quasi completamente i suoi occhi, così che risultava davvero difficile capire se lo stesse osservando o meno.La vita di Link Howard scorre monotona e ordinata, all'insegna dei doveri e delle "cose che contano davvero" e fra queste non c'è spazio per il divertimento e l'amore. Non c'è nulla che manchi davvero, eppure il senso di vuoto che Link avverte da un po' di tempo lo fa dubitare di essere nel giusto. Sarà quando la sua strada s'incrocerà con quella di Tyki Mikk che le sue convinzioni cominceranno a venire stravolte, una per una.





	1. Just smoke my cigarette and hush

**Author's Note:**

> Ordunque, il pair è proprio una Tyki Mikk/Howard Link. Sappiate che fino alla notte di Capodanno io shippavo Link solo con Allen e con Tevak e non shippavo Tyki proprio con nessuno, tantomeno con i personaggi che nel fanon gli vengono affiancati più frequentemente. E poi, dopo una fetta di panettone all'insalata di gamberetti... è partita la devastante immagine di Link che sollevava i calzini sporchi di Tyki, sventolandoglieli davanti alla faccia. Uno sclero tira l'altro...  
> Niente, non so che dire: amo tantissimo Link (a proposito, in questa AU ho deciso che "Howard" dovesse essere il suo cognome, dato sì che nel manga persino i suoi amici d'infanzia lo chiamano così e mi suonava stranissimo riferirmi a lui con questo nome qui invece che con quello di "Link) quindi trattatemelo bene, perché ha diritto a un po' d'affetto. ;-;  
> Buona lettura!

_I know that we are young_   
_And I know that you may love me_   
_But I just can't be with you like this anymore_   
_**{Lady Gaga | Alejandro}** _

 

«Quel rompiscatole! Non lo sopporto!».

«Mmm…».

«Avresti dovuto esserci, Sabato scorso! Se non avessi trascinato Allen in camera mia, si sarebbe seduto per terra a _fissarci_! Detesto quello sguardo, sembra un gufo con l’insonnia!».

Tyki Mikk annuì distrattamente, portandosi un mozzicone cencioso alle labbra e aspirando a fondo il gusto di una sigaretta che in teoria neanche avrebbe dovuto avere fra le dita: era perennemente in bolletta e, non fosse stato per i premurosi aiutini di sua sorella minore, non avrebbe potuto concedersi neanche lo sfizio di incatramarsi a dovere i polmoni.

Tirare avanti barcamenandosi fra i vari lavori part-time che si era scelto – uno più sconclusionato dell’altro – avrebbe richiesto incredibilmente più sforzo, se non avesse avuto la famiglia che aveva alle spalle. Preferiva vivere per conto suo e assicurarsi un minimo d’indipendenza ma sarebbe stato irriconoscente snobbare le occasionali paghette che gli venivano sbattute in fronte per permettergli di arrivare a fine mese senza morire di fame.

«Tyki, ascoltami, avrai tempo dopo per flirtare con i tuoi ragazzi!».

Road Kamelot lo richiamò con stizza, afferrandogli improvvisamente un orecchio fra le dita e tirandolo forte finché il fratello non si decise a concentrare l’attenzione su di lei, rivolgendole una smorfia scocciata.

«Dai, Road, ho capito che Allen ha un fratello maggiore che sembra una mamma chioccia, risparmiami le tue intemperanze sessuali, per piacere!».

Tyki e Road erano cresciuti insieme e si erano sempre considerati fratelli naturali, nonostante non spartissero alcun legame di sangue ma soltanto una parentela legale assicurata dall’adozione di quello strano filantropo che era il Conte del Millennio – uomo tanto misterioso che persino il suo vero nome era sconosciuto ai più. C’era una fortissima affinità fra loro e nessun argomento era abbastanza scabroso per restare fuori dalle loro conversazioni. Tuttavia persino Tyki avrebbe preferito che, di tanto in tanto, Road si facesse qualche scrupolo ed evitasse di essere tanto sincera sulla sua vita sentimentale – avanzando l’irriverente scusa che “ _parlare con te è come parlare con una sorella maggiore_ ”.

Bastarda.

«Non è un fratello! Quello… quel pomposo trecciuto sembra il suo sorvegliante! Il mio Allen non è un carcerato, è grande e sa badare a se stesso, è così difficile da capire?!».

«Magari è soltanto un po’ iper-protettivo, Road, è il dramma dei fratelli maggiori!» la prese in giro, appoggiando i gomiti sul gradino che aveva alle spalle e inclinando la testa all’indietro, per rivolgere uno sguardo diretto alla sorella.

Avevano entrambi la curiosa abitudine di svolgere i loro conciliaboli sulle scale che portavano all’ingresso della palazzina popolare dai mattoni rossi in cui abitava Tyki da quando aveva cominciato a frequentare l’università, più di sette anni prima. Poco importava che qualche ignaro passante potesse captare il tenore dei loro discorsi – tutt’altro che innocuo – quel posto era uno dei più comodi e accoglienti che conoscessero. E poi non c’erano cartacce e bucce di banana sparse un po’ ovunque come nell’appartamento del ragazzo.

«Di’ un po’… per caso questo fratello premuroso ha i capelli biondi, la frangia e si veste come un personaggio dei libri di Dickens?».

«Sì, è proprio lui! Come fai a conoscerlo? Non mi risulta che vi siate mai incontrati…».

Road osservò con sguardo perplesso l’espressione indecifrabile del fratello, prima di accorgersi del lungo indice affusolato che puntava un luogo preciso dall’altro lato della strada.

«Ih! È lui!» soffiò infastidita, come un gatto a cui avessero pestato la coda, mentre si accoccolava dietro le spalle del fratello e osservava una figura impettita che sostava di fronte alla vetrina della pasticceria del quartiere. Non poteva vederlo in viso ma ci avrebbe scommesso tutti i suoi peluche che stava guardando persino i dolcetti con quei suoi occhi pignoli, pronti a rilevare anche la più inesistente delle imperfezioni. Per stroncarla inesorabilmente, com’era logico.

«Mmm… ha l’aria di essere un tantino rigido…».

«Altro che rigido, è un represso sputa-sentenze che ostacola il mio grande amore con Allen!» si lamentò infastidita Road, che subiva ormai la presenza costante del ragazzo come quella di un’onnipresente eminenza grigia.

«Però quei pantaloni fuori moda sottolineano un sedere davvero niente male…» soggiunse rapidamente Tyki, sbarazzandosi del mozzicone ormai spento e rivolgendo all’oggetto dei loro discorsi un’occhiata così penetrante da poter perforare persino i muri.

Road non parlò, limitandosi a lanciargli sguardi scettici mentre si cavava una caramella alla fragola di tasca e la scartava con estrema cura, quasi valutando con attenzione se esprimere oppure no il successivo pensiero che le era balzato alla testa. In fondo conosceva Tyki a sufficienza da poter avanzare una certa proposta senza tema di essere respinta, visti i presupposti.

«Mnohm… perché non te lo prendi, quel maledetto sedere? Così… mnohm… mentre tu lo tieni occupato, io posso stare con Allenuccio senza terzi incomodi… mnohm…» bofonchiò con tono incredibilmente basso, succhiando avidamente la caramella per non perdersi una sola nota del retrogusto dolciastro ai lati della lingua.

«Se il soggetto è come me l’hai descritto… sarà un’impresa ardua…».

L’espressione sul volto di Tyki si fece improvvisamente seria, mentre i suoi occhi neri fissavano il vuoto senza alcuno scopo preciso. Pareva rimuginare con inusitata profondità sulla proposta della sorellina, tanto che quest’ultima fu persino tentata di farsi sfuggire un “ _lascia stare_ ”, quando il ragazzo parve tornare cosciente.

Si riscosse, sollevando le spalle e rivolgendo alla figura che procedeva a passo di marcia dall’altro lato del marciapiede un sorriso a dir poco sinistro.

«E a me piacciono tanto, le imprese ardue…».

Road spaccò la superficie tonda della caramella sotto un molare, sfregandosi le mani divertita. I suoi prossimi Sabati sera sarebbero stati decisamente più esaltanti.


	2. Please, just let me go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. Eccomi già col secondo capitolo, come promesso. Questo è notevolmente più lungo del precedente ma i prossimi saranno anche più lunghi (l'asimmetria dei capitoli di questa mini-long è mostruosa). Qualche piccola nota prima che cominciate a leggere (and neverwhen!). Almeno per ciò che ho capito io, i due nei che Link ha sulla fronte non sono suoi ma sono tatuaggi che hanno disegnato sul viso dei Corvi quindi in questa AU non ce li ha. Quindi Lavi ha trovato un nuovo soprannome con cui trollarlo, in pratica. Oh, poi, una precisazione: gli occhi di Tyki sono neri perché nella sua versione umana ce li ha scuri, quando diventa Noah gli diventano dorati. Ho mantenuto la connotazione umana, in questo caso.

Link Howard credeva che ogni essere umano avesse un suo specifico compito nell’economia del mondo. Il suo era compiere il proprio dovere fino in fondo e assicurarsi che l’ordine regnasse sovrano nella vita delle persone che lo circondavano. Non aveva scelto dunque per caso di iscriversi alla facoltà di Legge, nel suo costante bisogno di darsi delle regole, era sembrata la scelta più naturale del mondo.

In realtà Link non percepiva lo studio semplicemente come un dovere. Amava la conoscenza che i libri e il percorso universitario sapevano offrirgli e nutriva un sincero interesse per le materie che studiava. Ciò non significava che non avesse altre passioni; gli piaceva pensare che restassero solo lati secondari della sua vita ufficiale di studente in corso e perfettamente in pari con gli esami da svolgere, piuttosto che un talento da sfruttare al di fuori delle quattro mura del suo appartamento.

Stava uscendo dall’università in un freddo e uggioso giorno di Novembre, immerso in quel genere di pensieri, quando incappò nell’imprevisto decisamente più imprevisto della sua giornata. Le scale antistanti alla facoltà non erano fatte per sostarvi poco decorosamente come sulle panchine del parco, Link non avrebbe mai finito di ripeterlo ma nessuno pareva volerlo ascoltare.

Non era colpa sua se aveva quasi calpestato la pancia di quello che sembrava essere un… barbone, a giudicare dal modo in cui era vestito. Portava un paio di jeans dall’aria vecchia e consunta, una camicia che una volta doveva essere stata bianca, un paio di bretelle scolorite e aveva un assurdo cespuglio di capelli neri sulla testa che non doveva vedere una spazzola da parecchie settimane, a voler essere clementi.

«Mi scusi ma questo non è un rifugio per sfortunati, è un tempio del sapere. Per le persone in difficoltà esistono gli ostelli per i poveri» esclamò con tono tagliente ed estremamente piccato, mentre il suddetto barbone si stiracchiava contortamente e sollevava il capo.

La prima cosa che colpì Link fu il sorriso storto e irriverente che gli rivolse, mettendo in mostra una dentatura particolarmente bianca e affilata, per appartenere a un uomo che si supponeva vivesse per strada. Poi il suo sguardo si soffermò sui due occhiali spessi come fondi di bottiglia che coprivano la parte superiore del suo viso, confondendosi ai riccioli neri che gli ricadevano sulla fronte e mascherando quasi completamente i suoi occhi, così che risultava davvero difficile capire se lo stesse osservando o meno.

«Sì, ci sono stato qualche volta ma alla mensa non servono mai le patatine fritte. Una scocciatura!».

La voce dell’uomo – o forse avrebbe detto ragazzo, non fosse stato per la barba incolta che lo faceva sembrare molto più adulto – era roca e allegra, non si sarebbe detto che soffrisse per la sua vita disagiata. Non sembrava neanche serio, a dirla tutta, tanto che Link si grattò una tempia con fare perplesso: non era abituato all’ironia e alle battute, anche se in genere ad Allen piaceva scherzare molto, la sua poca dimestichezza nei rapporti umani lo rendeva incapace di giudicare le sfumature nei discorsi altrui.

«Come, prego?».

Il ragazzo scoppiò in una grossa risata, genuinamente divertita da quell’atteggiamento così inflessibile da fargli quasi tenerezza. Il giovane dalla treccia bionda doveva essere indubbiamente nuovo del mondo, per riuscire a conservare un’indole tanto ottusamente pulita. Sì, il quadro generale della situazione era indubbiamente promettente.

«Piacere, sono Tyki Mikk, il fratello maggiore di Road» replicò alla fine, ignorando l’osservazione smarrita dell’altro. Si sfilò una scarpa, strusciando il bordo del tallone contro un gradino, e sollevò una gamba, porgendo il piede al giovane con tutta la naturalezza di questo mondo, neanche gli stesse banalmente offrendo la mano.

«Ah, così è lei il fratello di quella scapestrat… Cosa significa questo piede?!» balbettò scandalizzato Link, notando come il calzino grigio che indossava il ragazzo fosse bucato in un paio di punti e necessitasse urgentemente di un rammendo. Se solo avesse avuto ago e filo con sé…

«Perdonami, non ho proprio la forza di alzarmi ma non mi va di essere scortese».

Il sorriso di Tyki era affabile in maniera sinistra e lo sguardo intenso che gli stava rivolgendo non sembrava quello di uno sconosciuto semplicemente interessato a capire chi avesse di fronte. Persino Link, così poco abituato al contatto con gli altri, non faceva fatica a percepire qualcosa di strano nei profondi occhi neri che non lo perdevano di vista per un solo istante, pur mascherati e deformati com’erano dalla presenza di due spesse lenti.

Non avrebbe saputo dire _cosa_ esattamente fosse ma era certo che lo metteva non poco a disagio, facendolo sentire parecchio sulle spine. Tossì, mentre provava a mettere ordine nella sua testa e replicare sensatamente a quel cumulo di affermazioni prive di logica, quando il suo sguardo si appuntò su una figura a lui sgradevolmente familiare, che si avvicinava a grandi passi nella loro direzione.

«Oi! Salve Raperonzolo! Barone Barbone!».

La voce squillante e lievemente canzonatoria di Lavi Bookman Jr. li raggiunse entrambi, insieme al calcio per nulla gentile mirato direttamente nella spalla destra del povero Tyki Mikk, che schizzò a sedere massaggiandosela con fare impermalito.

«Buon pomeriggio» mormorò Link con tono nient’affatto cordiale. Era risaputo che non approvasse per nulla l’indole goliardica del migliore amico di suo fratello ma riconosceva che fosse pur sempre un compagno leale e si era ormai rassegnato a sopportarlo, senza dare eccessivo peso ai suoi atteggiamenti irriverenti. Che il giovane Bookman conoscesse quel Tyki Mikk, però, era un fatto che gli giungeva del tutto nuovo. Strano che, con quel giro di frequentazioni, non si fossero mai incrociati prima. Doveva pur sempre ammettere che un pizzico di responsabilità era anche sua, vista quanta parte del suo tempo trascorreva chiuso in casa a studiare.

«Spero che l’esame ti sia andato malissimo, brutto Guercio!» la voce roca di Tyki si sovrappose al suo freddo saluto, mentre Lavi crollava stancamente sui gradini, abbandonando lo zaino alle sue spalle e allungando le gambe, fasciate in un paio di jeans scoloriti ad arte, davanti a sé.

«Speri male, Barone, ho beccato un bel ventotto. Storia del pensiero politico è una passeggiata, una volta che memorizzi le prime tre lezioni conosci già i tre quarti del programma. Aggiungici che la prof è un pezzo di pane… per un esame così non vale neanche la pena aprire il libro!».

Lavi sbadigliò, sottolineando la noia infinita che provava nello studiare argomenti che solleticavano ben poco la sua curiosità. Suo nonno lo sottoponeva a stressanti sedute di studio matto e disperato fin da quando era un bambino di poco più di quattro anni, la laurea in Storia era un passaggio obbligato per uno che, come lui, discendeva da una famiglia di storici da più di cinque generazioni.

Link non sembrava per nulla annoiato da quel discorso, anzi. L’espressione a dir poco scandalizzata che deformò i tratti del suo viso risaltava ancor di più, messa a paragone con i sorrisetti svogliati che i due ragazzi seduti ai suoi piedi si stavano scambiando. Era per lui inconcepibile che si potessero superare gli esami universitari “barando”. La sua carriera universitaria era costellata di trenta e trenta e lode e ognuno di quei risultati era stato raggiunto sudando non poco nella preparazione meticolosa di ogni compito e ogni test finale. Nella sua particolare visione del mondo, non poteva nutrire che indignazione per chi non seguiva altrettanto scrupolosamente quello che avrebbe dovuto essere un percorso uguale per tutti.

«Non sapevo che anche tu conoscessi questo barbone pidocchioso, Raperonzolo!» sorrise gioviale il ragazzo, incrociando le mani dietro la nuca e rivolgendo un’occhiata del suo unico occhio verde all’amico, che ancora lo fissava piuttosto impettito.

«Infatti io e il signor Mikk non ci conoscevamo affatto… almeno fino a due minuti fa» annuì brevemente, riportando l’attenzione sul giovane dai capelli neri, che a quelle parole storse la bocca infastidito.

«”Signore”… senti un po’, ma ti sembro così vecchio?! Ho soltanto ventisei anni, non c’è bisogno di trattarmi come se fossi tuo nonno!».

Tyki era particolarmente sensibile su quel punto: non gli importava tanto di essere giudicato per le tenute improponibili che indossava ma che osassero scambiarlo per un vecchiaccio stantio non gli stava bene. Lui aveva il _suo stile_ e non comprendeva vecchi completi di tweed a quadri come quello – assolutamente demodé, un vero e proprio residuato degli anni ’60 – che indossava il suo compito interlocutore.

«La sporcizia la invecchia parecchio, le avrei dato per lo meno una trentina d’anni».

Link si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle, per nulla colpito all’idea che le sue affermazioni fin troppo schiette potessero in qualche maniera urtare quel ragazzo dall’aria tanto trasandata, anzi, dal suo punto di vista potevano soltanto servirgli come utile critica per rinfrescare un po’ la sua immagine trascurata. Peccato che non si aspettasse affatto la successiva replica.

«Mi stai tenendo testa… certo che sei un tipetto più interessante di quello che sembra».

Se ne restò a bocca aperta, senza sapere cosa e come ribattere. Il punto era che il suo cervello ancora cercava di elaborare con esattezza il significato delle parole che Tyki gli aveva rivolto. Lo stava prendendo in giro – sì, gli capitava spesso ma se la gente era prevenuta nei suoi riguardi, non erano affari suoi – oppure era serio? E se era serio… in che razza di strano e contorto modo doveva prendere quella dichiarazione?

A dissipare, almeno in parte, i suoi dubbi ci si mise proprio Lavi che, lanciata una rapida occhiata prima a lui e poi all’amico, si rivolse a quest’ultimo con un’indecifrabile sorrisetto dipinto in volto.

«Cos’è, adesso cominci ad abbordare anche i verginelli?».

Link temette – anzi, sperò – di aver compreso male né la successiva risposta di Tyki lo aiutò più di tanto.

«Fatti i cazzi tuoi» lo sentì sibilare a denti stretti, con un’espressione a metà fra il divertito e il seriamente incazzato. Se il biondo non l’avesse ritenuto impossibile, avrebbe cominciato a credere che fosse infastidito perché il giovane Bookman si era inopportunamente inserito in un suo tentativo di… provarci con lui. Ma quel Tyki Mikk… insomma, era un uomo, cos’avrebbe mai dovuto trovarci di speciale un altro uomo come lui?!

«Sul serio, Raperonzolo» sbottò all’improvviso Lavi, ignorando le occhiate assassine del ragazzo e rivolgendosi direttamente a lui.

«Non accettare appuntamenti da questo qui, rischi di ritrovarti senza mutande prima ancora che ti abbia abbassato i pantaloni!».

Link era ancora lì, a chiedersi se scandalizzarsi o provare a capire come fosse possibile compiere un’azione simile senza fare del male a qualcuno, quando Tyki intervenne ancora, rivolgendo un ghigno particolarmente tirato al ragazzo dai capelli rossi che non prometteva nulla di buono per la sua sorte.

«Smettila di dire stronzate, poi crede che mi sia abbassato a farlo anche con te!».

«Bleah, per carità! Ho altri gusti, io!» lo prese in giro Lavi, mimando il medesimo sorriso poco rassicurante e assestandogli una pacca sulla spalla, tanto per sottolineare la veridicità delle sue affermazioni tutt’altro che scherzose. L’essenza del suo rapporto con Tyki Mikk si fondava tutta su una marcata ambiguità, che non era amorosa ma nemmeno amicale. Sapevano trattarsi spesso come due perfetti sconosciuti, dimostrarsi un odio feroce nelle situazioni più impensabili o andare d’accordo come compagni di vecchia data nel tormentare il pazzo che avesse fatto il grave errore di rientrare nelle loro comuni antipatie.

Link non ebbe né il tempo né la voglia di soffermarsi sull’ultimo scambio di battute. Ciò che più lo metteva a disagio era lo sguardo nero e fisso del giovane Mikk su di lui. Neanche la presenza dei suoi spessi occhiali riusciva a filtrare e neutralizzare l’effetto morboso che quell’occhiata esageratamente interessata aveva su di lui. Si sentiva letteralmente passato sotto i raggi X e non era una bella sensazione o, per lo meno, era molto diversa da quelle provate finora, tremendamente appiccicosa e disturbante. Forse aveva un nome tutto ciò ma lui non lo conosceva o non lo associava a quella particolare situazione. Sapeva solo che aveva voglia di eclissarsi seduta stante, perché la presenza di Tyki Mikk gli rendeva già da qualche secondo impossibile persino respirare correttamente.

Si congedò con un cenno rigido del capo e un «Ho delle commissioni da sbrigare» borbottato quasi più a se stesso che ai suoi due interlocutori. Persino mentre voltava le spalle e discendeva con passo eccessivamente rigido l’ampio scalone di pietra, la sensazione di uno sguardo insinuante fisso sulla sua schiena non accennava ad abbandonarlo.

Link Howard non aveva mai amato particolarmente la compagnia degli altri: era fondamentalmente un solitario con pochi ma profondi affetti che si era creato nel corso degli anni. Allen Walker era uno di questi, forse il legame più forte che possedesse. Aveva circa due anni meno di lui ma era notevolmente più spigliato e capace di entrare in confidenza con le persone che incontrava, anche per un breve spazio di tempo.

Avevano condiviso un’intera vita assieme, nonché la difficile impresa di avere come patrigno un uomo tanto affascinante quanto contraddittorio come Marian Cross. L’appartamento in cui vivevano era un loro spazio privato pressoché da sempre, dato che il professore era costantemente in giro per il mondo. Per approfondire i suoi studi, era la scusa ufficiale. Quali fossero, nessuno lo sapeva, e cosa c’entrassero con l’enorme pila di debiti, che pareva seminare un po’ ovunque, era un mistero anche più grande.

Rientrato finalmente nel suddetto appartamento, Link non seppe spiegarsi la sensazione spiacevole che lo assalì all’improvviso, mentre riponeva con cura i suoi libri e prendeva a sfogliare i propri appunti, di essere stato eccessivamente _brusco_ nei confronti del giovane Mikk. In fondo era sempre stato un tipo molto spiccio, non c’era alcuna malvagità nel suo atteggiamento, solo la consapevolezza che la sua vita doveva seguire binari prestabiliti; non poteva permettersi di rallentare né deviare lo sguardo dalla sua meta finale neanche per pochi istanti di immeritato relax. Non c’era spazio per altro che la fatica e lo studio, se eventuali incontri casuali interferivano con i suoi piani, andavano semplicemente messi sullo sfondo.

Che quella previsione rigida di compiti e tempo libero cominciasse improvvisamente a scricchiolare dopo ventun’anni di pratica esecuzione, gli giungeva non del tutto nuovo. In quell’ultimo periodo era stanco e stranamente scoraggiato, nonostante la sua carriera universitaria andasse a gonfie vele e tutto – ma proprio tutto – andava naturalmente al suo posto. Eppure c’era sempre una nota stonata nell’insieme della sua vita, qualcosa che lo rendeva profondamente infelice e _vuoto_. Allen insisteva col dire che avrebbe dovuto aprirsi un po’ di più al mondo esterno e trovarsi un po’ di compagnia, perché nella vita bisognava dar spazio al cuore e non soltanto alla logica ma Link rifiutava di assecondare quella corrente di pensiero. C’era chi nasceva istintivo e chi estremamente razionale. Lui apparteneva alla seconda categoria, dunque perché complicarsi la vita infilandosi in situazioni così lontane dalla sua routine?

In quella precisa visione della vita l’idea che Tyki Mikk potesse avergli letteralmente messo gli occhi addosso neanche lo sfiorava, non perché la ritenesse sbagliata, bensì inconcepibile. Da che mondo era mondo, i maschi corteggiavano le femmine, giusto? Che un maschio nutrisse interesse per un altro maschio era impensabile. La natura non ammetteva altre possibilità, _lui credeva non esistessero altre possibilità_. Era molto facile riuscire così a spiegare perché non avesse mai nutrito alcun interesse verso il sesso femminile. Non era fatto per le relazioni sentimentali, per il sesso e per la vita amorosa in generale. Doveva aver avuto la fortuna di nascere privo di ormoni o la spinta naturale all’accoppiamento non si era ancora risvegliata in lui. La considerava una fortuna, perché quella mancanza gli aveva permesso di concentrare ogni sua energia residua soltanto nello studio.

«Ehilà, Link!» la voce chiara e pulita di Allen lo riscosse all’improvviso dalle sue elucubrazioni. Link si rese conto quasi con orrore di aver trascorso più di un’ora perso in un flusso di pensieri che aveva sottratto tempo fondamentale alla revisione giornaliera dei suoi appunti.

«Allen… sei tornato finalmente! Sono quasi le sette, cominciavo a preoccuparmi per la tua incolumità».

Allen sorrise, abituato com’era alle premure ansiose del fratello maggiore, e si avvicinò alla gabbia dove Timcampi cinguettava allegro, arruffando il piumaggio per il ritorno di uno dei suoi due padroni.

«Ho incontrato Lenalee sulla strada per casa e mi sono fermato al pub per una merendina. Ci hanno raggiunti anche Lavi e Tyki, poco fa».

«Tyki… Mikk?».

Link pronunciò quel nome a voce alta, senza neanche accorgersene, troppo occupato ad aggrottare la fronte mentre notava con disappunto che l’imprevisto prendeva a intromettersi nuovamente nella sua giornata, che quella mattina sembrava essere cominciata precisa e monotona come tutte le altre. Molto monotona. Troppo…?

«Oh sì, proprio lui, il fratello di Road. Mi ha detto di averti incontrato in facoltà, oggi pomeriggio» proseguì Allen, aprendo la gabbietta bianca nell’angolo del soggiorno che fungeva anche da cucina, e lasciando che Timcampi – il canarino gli planasse sull’indice, becchettandogli appena la mano.

«Ti ha detto… altro…?».

Link chiuse precipitosamente la bocca, serrando le labbra e fissando con insolita ostinazione il foglio riempito dalla sua grafia fitta e regolare, mentre si malediva da solo per quella mezza domanda inopportuna. Non era affar suo cosa gli altri dicevano o pensavano di lui, men che meno se questi altri erano Tyki Mikk o qualche altro sconclusionato barbone della sua risma.

Allen non rispose e per qualche pallido istante il ragazzo credette di non aver neanche parlato ad alta voce, sfilandosi così dall’incomodo di provocare nel fratello tutta una serie di congetture sulla sua inopportuna curiosità. E poi, anche se così fosse stato, il suo era soltanto l’interesse di un fratello maggiore preoccupato del giro di frequentazioni del minore. Davvero!

In realtà il ragazzo dai capelli bianchi si era solo preso il suo tempo per osservare con attenzione l’espressione confusa comparsa in viso al fratello, soppesando bene ogni parola per constatare che effetto avrebbe avuto la successiva rivelazione che già ballava sulla punta della lingua.

«Sì, ha detto che sei molto carino, per essere un professorino uscito direttamente da un serial tv degli anni ‘60».

Gli occhi grigi di Allen si appuntarono con estremo interesse sul ragazzo, mentre un repentino cambiamento di colore gli attraversava la faccia, facendolo impallidire e arrossire contemporaneamente, chiazze di imbarazzato rossore che si sovrapponevano a un incarnato cadaverico per l’indignazione. Link era indignato da tutti quei discorsi alle sue spalle ma ancor di più era indignato per l’ambiguità che quel Tyki Mikk continuava a gettare a piene mani nei riferimenti alla sua persona e… sì, era profondamente imbarazzato perché _nessuno_ in vita sua, neanche di sfuggita, gli aveva mai rivolto simili apprezzamenti.

«M… molto divertente… per… essere una battuta di pessimo gusto…» sibilò infine fra i denti, stringendo la penna a sfera fra le dita con inusitata violenza.

«Ma no, non giudicarlo così severamente: Tyki è tutto scemo ma ti assicuro che i suoi complimenti sono sempre tutti sinceri, non è il tipo che mente su queste cose».

La voce di Allen si raddolcì un po’ su quell’ultima frase, non tanto per riguardo verso l’amico (fra lui e il fratello della sua ragazza i dispetti e le battute erano all’ordine del giorno) quanto per rispetto nei confronti di Link. Conosceva la solitudine invincibile che lo circondava e la mancanza cronica di fiducia che nutriva verso gli altri: non c’era da meravigliarsi che persino il più genuino dei complimenti, per quanto porto in maniera sciocca, lo mettesse in allarme, scoprendolo incapace di reagire secondo uno degli schemi predeterminati in cui aveva deciso di incasellare la sua vita troppo precocemente.

Quelle parole, però, ebbero il solo effetto di innervosire un fin troppo confuso Link, che si lasciò sfuggire la penna a scatto dalle dita, ignorando però la sua rovinosa caduta sul pavimento per tornare a concentrarsi sulle parole del fratello. Allen non diceva bugie, mai, eppure avrebbe preferito che quell’ultima lo fosse, perché l’idea che uno sconosciuto si potesse interessare a lui – un maschio, poi! – lo mandava abbastanza in tilt. Non si trattava banalmente di ricambiare i suoi sentimenti. Il problema era che lui quei sentimenti lì neanche li conosceva bene. Non aveva mai sperimentato sulla sua pelle certe situazioni di vita, limitandosi a leggerle sui libri o apprenderle attraverso il filtro dello schermo del televisore o del cinema, quelle rare volte che aveva così tanto tempo libero da potersi permettere la visione di un film.

«E anche se fosse… io cosa dovrei farci?!».

La domanda che gli aveva posto, lungi dall’essere oziosa, era l’unica e la più sincera che Link potesse porgli in quel preciso istante. Aveva sempre pensato di trovare tutta la teoria che gli serviva negli innumerevoli manuali che aveva studiato nel corso degli anni, di leggere e metabolizzare ogni tecnica potesse servirgli prima di azzardarsi a metterla in pratica senza l’adeguata preparazione. Adesso scopriva che c’erano eventi, nella vita quotidiana, per cui non esistevano procedure pre-determinate da seguire così da raggiungere l’obiettivo sani, salvi e senza commettere errori.

Allen scosse dolcemente la testa, mentre Timcampi spiccava il volo dal suo dito per appollaiarsi fra i biondi capelli di Link, che considerava un po’ come il suo secondo nido. Non poteva offrirgli risposte, lui, e per quanto dispiacere potesse provare, sapeva benissimo che quel genere di quesiti lì li poteva risolvere soltanto il diretto interessato, anche a rischio di inciampare e… beh, sbattere il muso per terra e farsi parecchio male.

«Non lo so…» soffiò in un sussurro immalinconito, avvicinandosi di qualche passo al ragazzo e poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla in una stretta che voleva essere consolatoria.

«Però so che il tempo delle mele arriva per tutti, prima o poi, sta a te decidere se godertelo oppure no».

Link capiva sinceramente gli intenti affettuosi di suo fratello ma quell’ultima precisazione lo indispose ancor di più, mentre si produceva in uno sbuffo scandalizzato. La confusione regnava sovrana nella sua vita, per la prima volta in maniera così totale da distogliere i suoi pensieri dallo studio per più di qualche istante; avrebbe dovuto dire che l’infastidiva, eppure neanche lui era così sicuro di poter etichettare come “sgradevoli” le sensazioni palpitanti ed evanescenti che stava provando in quel momento.


	3. At this point I've gotta choose, nothing to loose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La storia prosegue, signore mie, e qui vi si mostra un'interessante scorcio di vita quotidiana fra Link e Tyki. Ah, ce l'avessi io un figo che m'aspetta a fine lezione all'università. :si spara:  
> Grazie del vostro entusiasmo e dei vostri commenti, spero che le mie storie possano intrattenervi ancora! +A+

Qualcuno avrebbe dovuto spiegargli per quale folle motivo lui, Tyki Mikk, aveva avuto la grandiosa idea di ripresentarsi ai corsi universitari, quando era palese che fossero una noia a dir poco mortale. Il balenare di una treccia bionda molte più file avanti rispetto alla sua gli rammentò immediatamente il perché.

Detestava il puzzo di chiuso di quelle vecchie aule dai muri intonacati di un bianco cadaverico, che aggiungeva all’atmosfera pesante un tocco da ospedale per nulla esaltante. I grandi banconi di legno erano opprimenti già di per sé ma lo scricchiolare sinistro della sedia alle sue spalle lo irritava ancora di più, senza contare il fatto che quelle postazioni fossero scomodissime per farci una sana dormita in pace. Si era ormai rassegnato ad appoggiare i piedi sulla formica verdastra del suo pezzo di banco e fissare la lavagna con aria svogliata, finché il professore non si era deciso finalmente a dichiarare chiusa la lezione e congedarli tutti.

Lanciò un’occhiata svogliata fuori da uno dei grandi finestroni da cui l’aula riceveva luce, scrutando l’atmosfera sempre meno uggiosa e sempre più pungente che con la fine di Novembre spazzava le strade, trasformando la rugiada in brina e l’acqua piovana in neve leggera e fastidiosa. Erano ormai tre settimane che continuava a inseguire il povero Link Howard un po’ ovunque se lo trovasse a tiro. La fortuna aveva voluto che abitassero in due palazzi non molto distanti, lì nei sobborghi di Londra, e avessero in comune non solo parecchie amicizie ma anche alcuni determinati punti di ritrovo.

Certo, Link era più un tipo da biblioteca e lui da discoteca, ma anche un semplice appartamento andava più che bene per intrattenersi in un certo tipo di _svaghi_.

Il momento più esilarante di quello sconclusionato pedinamento era stato quando l’aveva beccato, non tanto per caso, a far rifornimento di orripilanti giacche con le toppe in un negozio dall’aria molto antiquata e seriosa – esattamente come lui – e ci si era infilato anche lui, sorprendendolo dietro un espositore e facendogli quasi beccare un infarto per il modo in cui gli si era parato davanti.

Aveva fatto delle smorfie buffissime, così indignate come non le aveva mai viste in faccia a nessun essere umano minore di settant’anni, e poi aveva cominciato a bofonchiare qualcosa a proposito del mantenere le distanze, del comportamento corretto da tenere in società e altre menate di quel genere che, francamente, lui neanche si era affannato ad ascoltare. Era troppo intento a scrutare l’imbarazzo che velava le iridi castane del ragazzo per concentrarsi su altro. Doveva ammetterlo, visto da vicino era anche più carino di quanto non si aspettasse, e poi aveva quell’aria così dannatamente fuori moda che non poteva fare a meno di trovarlo attraente. Era completamente diverso da tutti i loro coetanei, sembrava davvero essere stato preso di peso da un romanzo ottocentesco e buttato a gambe all’aria nella vita frenetica degli anni 2000.

Tyki lo avrebbe sollevato volentieri da tanti affanni, se solo avesse trovato il modo di insinuarsi in un solo spiraglio della solida difesa che quello puntualmente ergeva fra sé e il resto del mondo.

Beh, in realtà un passetto più avanti nella sua direzione l’aveva fatto, nel momento in cui l’aveva perseguitato in giro per il negozio – prendendosi persino l’incomodo di sorreggergli le giacche, era davvero un gentiluomo! – finché non lo aveva costretto a dargli del “tu” con la promessa di smetterla di essere tanto insistente. Promessa che aveva puntualmente infranto, assillandolo per la successiva mezz’ora senza dargli un attimo di tregua.

Link Howard era troppo interessante per essere lasciato perdere. I più lo avrebbero sicuramente trovato noioso, con quegli atteggiamenti compassati e quella mentalità tanto rigida ma Tyki si sentiva solleticato non poco dai suoi comportamenti. Era una persona pulita e molto meno cinica e disincantata di quanto non volesse dare a vedere. Tutt’altro. Quella sua estrema dedizione alle regole era indizio di un idealismo fin troppo esasperato.

Sì, perché non c’era nulla di pratico nei suoi modi efficienti. Link doveva essere davvero un sognatore vecchio stampo, tutto in lui dava quell’impressione, a cominciare dai suoi acuti occhi castani che sfuggivano puntualmente alla curiosità degli interlocutori. E poi possedeva una rara determinazione, che sfociava spesso e volentieri in una cocciuta ottusità e che attirava Tyki più di tutto. Lui con la determinazione non ci aveva mai avuto granché a che fare, era un tipo estremamente più duttile ed elastico e proprio non ci riusciva a concentrarsi troppo a lungo sul medesimo obiettivo. Almeno finché non si entrava in campo amoroso. Lì le parti fra loro due sembravano ribaltarsi completamente: tanto lui prendeva di mira l’oggetto dei suoi desideri, tanto Link si sottraeva con sospetta velocità, rinunciando a prescindere a ogni confronto.

Naturalmente questo non faceva che aggiungere pepe a una sfida già di per sé stuzzicante.

Ed eccolo lì che saliva con rapidità le scalinate di legno, per raggiungere la porta che comunicava sul corridoio, a pochissimi passi di distanza dalla sedia su cui era ancora comodamente appollaiato Tyki. Quel giorno portava le lentine, invece dei suoi onnipresenti occhialoni, tanto che Link dovette strizzare le palpebre più volte, prima di metterlo a fuoco e comprendere che il losco figuro, che agitava una mano nella sua direzione, era proprio Tyki Mikk.

«Ah, è le… sei tu» si affrettò a correggersi precipitosamente, memore della _disavventura_ di qualche giorno prima.

«Non pensavo che frequentassi questa facoltà» aggiunse, tanto per dire qualcosa. Non era da lui. Non era affatto da lui. Link parlava con sconosciuti e lontane conoscenze soltanto per due motivi: o perché interrogato o perché doveva contestare un’azione sbagliata.

Capitava di rado che cominciasse a intrattenere un discorso un po’ più articolato per… beh, per il puro gusto di allungare il tempo in compagnia di un’altra persona.

E poi lui detestava Tyki Mikk e i suoi modi incivili! Il fatto che se ne restasse lì in attesa di una risposta, in piedi di fronte a lui e con la cartella sotto braccio, cozzava terribilmente con quelle convinzioni.

«Purtroppo sì, è la mia croce e dannazione da più di sette anni» si limitò a replicare Tyki in un sorriso beffardo, guadagnandosi da parte di Link uno sbuffo di riprovazione che gli sollevò persino qualche ciocca della frangetta.

«Comunque… non ti servirà affannarti così tanto a studiare per il corso di Diritto del Lavoro, c’è un solo modo per superare la prova di metà semestre alla prima botta» commentò, indicando con aria divertita la borsa di pelle ricolma di appunti e testi d’esame che Link stringeva protettivamente contro il fianco.

«Umpf! Nessun esame si supera senza studiare! E poi non so cosa ti dà questa certezza: parli come se l’avessi già superato!».

Tyki fu tentato di rivelargli, senza tanti preamboli, quanto trovasse eccitante quel suo modo di fare saccente ma temeva fosse relativamente troppo presto per abbandonarsi a quel genere di apprezzamenti, così glissò bonariamente su quell’osservazione per rispondere invece alla domanda postagli dal ragazzo.

«Ma è così. L’ho superato l’anno scorso con un bel trenta e tutto grazie a un paio di _trucchetti_. No, niente imbrogli o furto di risposte dal cassetto del prof, se è quello che stai per dire».

Link si ritrovò seriamente dilaniato, per la prima volta nella sua vita, fra la riprovazione per un comportamento a dir poco criminale (non si barava agli esami!) e l’ammirazione per una persona che, all’apparenza così sciatta e trascurata, rivelava di aver appena superato senza troppe difficoltà una delle materie più complesse di tutto il corso.

«Dici sul serio?» concesse alla fine, sondando scetticamente le parole del ragazzo. Fidarsi o non fidarsi, quello era il dilemma, anche se solitamente la seconda opzione era sempre quella giusta. Con un soggetto come Tyki Mikk avrebbe dovuto essere l’unica opzione possibile. Eppure…

«Se mi offri un caffè alla caffetteria, te li svelo tutti».

Tyki non sembrava affatto colpito da quella pratica dimostrazione di malafede, tutt’altro. S’accomodò meglio contro lo schienale della sedia, ripiegando le braccia dietro la nuca e sollevando completamente il capo, così che per la prima volta Link si trovò a scrutare senza alcuna barriera i profondi occhi neri del ragazzo. Un piccolissimo ma per nulla innocuo sussulto gli scosse la bocca dello stomaco ma lui si affrettò a dissimularlo, tossendo opportunamente e spostando lo sguardo poco sopra la sua fronte. Non andava bene.

Non andava decisamente bene e il sorriso ampio e sardonico di Tyki pareva essersi allargato ancora di più di fronte a quella sua reazione evasiva.

«Soltanto uno» si limitò ad accettare laconicamente.

Il Link di qualche mese fa neanche se li sarebbe posti tutti quei problemi: avrebbe rifiutato e tirato dritto fino a casa, perché la sua morale gli imponeva di non usare scorciatoie, a nessun costo. Il Link di adesso sembrava inevitabilmente più combattuto. Non era tanto l’idea di una facile soluzione al problema costituito dall’esame a tentarlo, quanto il pensiero che quel pretesto gli avrebbe permesso di trascorrere dell’altro, ancorché esiguo tempo, in compagnia del giovane Mikk. Era imbarazzante la sola ombra di quella riflessione, eppure l’aveva fatta… eppure un piccolo, insubordinato pezzo di lui era letteralmente calamitato dal fascino incongruo e disordinato di quell’uomo che sembrava sfuggire a ogni definizione.

Tanto trasandato da sembrare un barbone ma appartenente a una famiglia della decaduta nobiltà londinese (ebbene sì, aveva fatto le sue discrete ricerche sul conto di quello scapestrato). Facilone e sbruffone eppure capace di passare ben più di un esame difficile aiutandosi soltanto con la sua testa – a sentire le chiacchiere in facoltà, aveva fama di essere una specie di genio troppo pigro per darsi da fare. Lo confondeva a dir poco, perché Link era abituato a catalogare ed etichettare ogni cosa e ogni persona seguendo un ordine ben preciso e Tyki sembrava proprio non volersi lasciar incasellare.

Forse conoscerlo meglio lo avrebbe riportato sotto la giusta aura di normalità e ogni traccia di confusione sarebbe svanita dal suo animo, consentendogli di ri-concentrarsi soltanto sui suoi studi. Link voleva credere che fosse quello l’unico motivo del suo interesse e per questo ignorò ogni genere di segnale il suo corpo gli inviava, mentre il ragazzo dai capelli s’infilava un lungo cappotto nero a doppio petto, scortandolo indolentemente lungo il viale che li separava dalla caffetteria.

L’atmosfera calda e affollata del locale contribuì soltanto ad accrescere il disagio di Link, che nella folla non si ritrovava proprio per niente, mentre Tyki la fendeva ad ampie falcate, accomodandosi a un tavolino situato in un angolo piuttosto riparato. Era alto, ebbe modo di notare squadrandolo meglio, e anche abbastanza imponente. Nonostante ciò, i suoi movimenti erano sicuri e fluidi, dava l’impressione di avere un’ottima padronanza di sé e del suo corpo. Anche quella era l’ennesima contraddizione nei comportamenti di Tyki Mikk: la prima volta che l’aveva notato gli era sembrato così goffo e svogliato da sfiorare il ridicolo. Ora come ora, invece, stava rivelando movenze da gentleman consumato.

Doveva ammettere a malincuore di ammirare quel suo savoir-faire. Link era sempre stato piuttosto bravo anche negli sport – la sua capacità di concentrazione si rivelava anche nell’eseguire i più complicati esercizi di atletica – ma l’eleganza dei suoi movimenti era rigida e formale. Non permetteva al suo corpo alcun genere di libertà, quasi temesse che a lasciarsi troppo andare quello gli sfuggisse dalle mani. Nonostante non professasse alcun genere di credo religioso – era troppo razionale per abbandonarsi a certe superstizioni – temeva l’involucro di carne che abitava, perché quel fascio di nervi e muscoli era un coacervo di pulsioni che non conosceva logica neanche per sbaglio.

Tyki Mikk, nell’osservarlo, ne aveva ricavato più o meno la stessa impressione: tutto nei movimenti del ragazzo dalla lunga treccia bionda, a cominciare dal modo composto in cui occupava la sedia per continuare nel tamburellare incessante delle sue dita sottili contro la superficie in alluminio del tavolino, comunicava la sensazione di una pentola piena d’acqua che borbottava.

Link Howard borbottava, sì, perché sotto il sottile strato superficiale di calma apparente e modi misurati, era sicuro di scorgere il rimestare di qualcosa di molto profondo e radicale, qualcosa di cui neanche il proprietario stesso di quel corpo era completamente cosciente ma la cui semplice sensazione bastava a farlo rabbrividire di paura e smarrimento.

Il provvidenziale arrivo del cameriere riscosse Link dallo stato d’incantamento quasi imbarazzante in cui era sprofondato, senza neanche accorgersi del modo fin troppo concentrato in cui aveva preso a fissare il suo interlocutore. Persino il semplice gesto con cui aveva richiamato il cameriere – il dito indice che si piegava in su e in giù con tutta la noncuranza di questo mondo – riusciva a turbarlo e staccargli gli occhi di dosso non era possibile, se non a prezzo di grande fatica.

«Vorrei un caffè…» enunciò con voce roca, sfogliando negligentemente il menù.

«Anch’io» commentò laconicamente il biondo, analizzando con sospetto interesse il modo in cui il ragazzo continuava a voltare indolentemente le pagine. Non era sano fissarsi così sulla persona che aveva di fronte, avrebbe dovuto dare la giusta dimensione a ogni cosa, e quelle erano soltanto _mani_. Mani lunghe e affusolate dall’incarnato olivastro e dalle movenze insinuanti, che…

«… mocaccino, con tanta panna sopra, due croissant alla crema pasticcera, uno strudel di mele, gli scones e un gin tonic per digerire tutto. Ah, non dimenticarti le arachidi e gli stuzzichini, mi raccomando!».

Link lo fissò a bocca spalancata, talmente scioccato dalla sfacciataggine con cui Tyki si era appena garantito la cena, da riuscire a ritrovare la facoltà di parlare soltanto quando il cameriere era ormai lontano.

«Si era detto _un caffè_!» bofonchiò piccato, posando entrambe le mani ben aperte sul tavolino e fulminando il giovane con un’occhiata carica di riprovazione. Era abituato alla voracità altrui – Allen era un peso massimo, in quel caso – ma lo scandalizzava alquanto che Tyki usasse una situazione a suo vantaggio in maniera tanto plateale.

No, in realtà “scandalizzato” non era il termine giusto.

Era colpevolmente _affascinato_ dalla facilità con cui stava approfittando di quel piccolo spiraglio di disponibilità da parte sua. In presenza di quell’uomo Link non faticava a sentirsi come un’ostrica spalancata a forza da un piede di porco.

«”Un caffè” è un termine molto generico con cui si possono indicare tante cose…» sorrise Tyki, per nulla toccato da quella manifestazione d’indignata protesta, prima di poggiare il piede sinistro sul ginocchio destro e intrecciare le mani davanti a sé, restando a fissare il ragazzo con la tipica espressione che sembrava dire benevolmente “non sono cattivo, è solo che Madre Natura mi ha fatto così, non condannarmi, apprezzami”.

Link scosse la testa apparentemente sconfitto, appoggiando una tempia contro l’indice e la guancia contro il pollice, mentre entrambi sprofondavano in un silenzio che, se all’inizio era accettabile, col passare dei minuti divenne sempre più insostenibile, almeno da parte del biondo. Tyki continuava fissarlo con la medesima faccia di bronzo, quasi si aspettasse che fosse lui a proseguire un discorso che però neanche voleva iniziare. La totale assenza di parole rendeva la comunicazione fra loro due, se possibile, ancora più intensa. Lo scambio di sguardi quasi feroce sottolineava parole e pensieri che Link neanche avrebbe voluto concepire e Tyki lasciava ambiguamente sullo sfondo, aspettando che fosse il suo interlocutore a rintracciarli e rilevarli tutti.

Fu proprio il ragazzo dai capelli neri, alla fine, a interrompere la tensione che stava logorando entrambi, portandosi le mani dietro la nuca e richiamando l’attenzione di Link con uno schiocco svogliato della lingua contro il palato.

«Allora, non mi chiedi tutto quello che so a proposito del corso?».

Link non rispose subito, soppesando bene il tono con cui quelle parole erano state pronunciate, mentre cercava di capire quanto sarcasmo potesse esserci e quanto seria fosse la questione che gli era stata posta. Certe volte avrebbe preferito non possedere uno humour così schiettamente inglese, perché lui certi giochetti proprio non riusciva a comprenderli!

«Preferirei che fossi tu a cominciare il discorso, in questo senso. È estremamente scortese trattarti come… se fossi un oggetto da cui ricavare informazioni e basta. Non avrei accettato di… prendere questo caffè in tua compagnia, se fosse stato questo il caso. La trovo una… sgradevole ipocrisia».

La voce di Link era monocorde e pacata, con quella sfumatura di vitalità ben trattenuta che, ancora una volta, richiamava alla mente di Tyki la pentola che borbottava furiosamente. Sarebbe stato così divertente riuscire a _scoperchiarlo_. E poi quella monotonia esatta con cui scandiva le parole in perfetto accento britannico esercitava un certo fascino su di lui. Era così pulito e retto da sembrare uscito da un libro di grammatica. Lo incuriosiva parecchio l’idea di scoprire il lato più nascosto e non così ordinato e onesto di quel ragazzo. Tutti quanti avevano i loro lati oscuri ma non tutti, come faceva lui, avevano voglia di riconoscerli e accettarli. Sarebbe arrivato il momento di farli scoprire anche a Link Howard, ne era certo, e lui voleva giocare una parte fondamentale in quell’eventualità.

«Dunque tu non vuoi essere scortese per… formalità, giusto? Perché le regole dicono che sta bene così o mi sbaglio?».

«Non è del tutto esatto».

Link rispose più precipitosamente di quanto non avrebbe voluto ma quell’osservazione lo fece sentire punto sul vivo. Le formalità erano importanti ma non aveva un calcolatore al posto del cuore, anche se in momenti come quelli avrebbe desiderato davvero di possedere una simile imparzialità.

«Anche la scortesia rientra nella buona educazione, è una forma di civile difesa verso la maleducazione altrui. Serve a… mantenere le distanze. Tuttavia preferisco di gran lunga evitare di ferire, per quanto mi è possibile, le persone… a me care».

Si era grattato distrattamente una tempia, dopo aver pronunciato quelle parole, con una lieve inflessione nella voce che non era assolutamente sfuggita all’orecchio attento di Tyki. Il borbottare si faceva più rumoroso… Il punto era che Link non amava parlare di sé, né dei sentimenti che lo spingevano ad assumere un determinato tipo di comportamento. Gli mancavano le definizioni giuste e poi, molto spesso, si ritrovava di fronte a sensazioni di per sé così sfuggenti e instabili da non poter essere nemmeno fissate, figurarsi dar loro un nome. Parlarne davanti a Tyki Mikk aveva il solo effetto di renderlo ancora più nervoso e incerto, al punto da perdere almeno in parte l’algido distacco che sempre cercava di esercitare nei suoi discorsi e nei suoi gesti.

«Oh, dunque devo considerarmi anch’io una di queste… _persone a te care_ , se interpreto bene la tua spiegazione…».

Lo sguardo che Tyki gli rivolse fu persino più diretto della sua voce, tanto che Link dovette precipitosamente appuntare l’attenzione su un particolare insignificante del calendario appeso al muro alle sue spalle. Stava nuovamente perdendo il controllo dei suoi pensieri, le parole sfuggivano dalle sue labbra nella maniera sbagliata! Poco importava che, probabilmente, il suo interlocutore avesse centrato in pieno il nodo della questione. Non avrebbe dovuto neanche considerare con tanto favore una persona che conosceva così superficialmente e da così poco tempo: non… non rientrava nelle tempistiche normali, ecco.

«Beh… sei… il fratello della ragazza di Allen… azzardando, potremmo persino considerarci quasi-cognati…».

La risata di Tyki, grassa e sguaiata, poteva quasi considerarsi offensiva ma Link cercò di scrollarsi di dosso quella sensazione fastidiosa, intestardendosi nell’assumere una posizione più neutra possibile nei suoi confronti. Almeno, ci provava.

«Certo che sei proprio un bel soggetto, tu!» continuò a ridacchiare di gusto, asciugandosi un’invisibile lacrima all’angolo dell’occhio, mentre il cameriere disponeva la cospicua ordinazione su un tavolino troppo piccolo per contenerla agevolmente.

«Io non parlavo di presunte parentele, però…» proseguì, abbassando il tono della voce perché solo Link potesse afferrare la sua successiva dichiarazione.

«Ti sarei caro, anche se non fossi il fratello di Road?».

Non era una domanda fatta per ricevere una risposta, bensì per insinuare dubbi. Link non ne era del tutto consapevole, tanto che annaspò imbarazzato per più di qualche secondo alla ricerca di qualcosa di valido da dire ma nella sua testa pareva essersi appena formato un vuoto pneumatico. Non c’era schema abbastanza efficace da seguire in quella conversazione sgangherata, Tyki Mikk stava prendendo strade tutte sue e, cosa ancor peggiore, lo stava trascinando con sé, costringendolo a deviare dalle consuete e rassicuranti traiettorie. E poi c’era il modo in cui s’era sporto all’improvviso verso di lui, con una complicità che nulla aveva a che fare con il loro rapporto o per lo meno nulla _avrebbe dovuto_ avere a che farci.

Era evidente che Tyki non aspettava alcun genere di spiegazione, il rossore confuso di Link era una risposta più che sufficiente. Non gli sembrava il tipo da poter rispondere con tanta facilità a quesiti di quel tenore e poi c’era tempo per circuirlo nella maniera giusta, non bisognava essere precipitosi.

«Non… non ti sembra di dover mangiare in maniera più composta…?!» balbettò Link scandalizzato, lieto di poter cambiare rapidamente argomento, quando Tyki cominciò a ingurgitare dolci e bevande senza star troppo a preoccuparsi di mantenere l’ordine o di ricordarsi che tutti i pezzi di cibo avrebbero dovuto finire dentro la sua bocca e non sparsi variamente sul tavolino, sul pavimento e sui suoi vestiti.

«È che a fine mese sono sempre al verde! Non mangio qualcosa che non siano gallette muffite da più di due giorni!» bofonchiò allegramente il ragazzo, sputando briciole di croissant un po’ ovunque.

«Ugh! Ma non è salutare!» borbottò infastidito Link, senza sapere se essere più scocciato per quella dimostrazione di cattive maniere o scandalizzato per il modo assolutamente disordinato in cui l’uomo che aveva di fronte conduceva la sua vita quotidiana.

«Già che ci siamo, parlami un po’ di te» esclamò all’improvviso, dopo essersi interrotto per un paio di poderosi colpi di tosse, perché il mocaccino caldo stava rischiando di ustionargli la gola, tanto rapidamente l’aveva ingurgitato.

«Non dovevamo parlare dell’esame?» borbottò Link sulla difensiva, rischiando di versarsi tutto il caffè sulla giacca.

«C’è tempo per quello! Ero curioso di sapere come tu e Allen vi eravate conosciuti… so che non siete fratelli naturali» lo interruppe Tyki, ripulendosi la bocca con una mossa sbrigativa della mano, prima di cominciare a macinare arachidi come se non ci fosse un domani.

«Veramente… sarebbe una storia piuttosto lunga…».

Link utilizzava sempre quell’utile scusa per deviare l’interesse degli estranei lontano dalla sua vita. A nessuno piaceva sorbirsi discussioni troppo complesse sulla vita privata di un quasi sconosciuto e lui aveva il raro dono di sapersi rendere particolarmente pedante e sgradevole, quando decideva di tenere gli altri fuori da tutto ciò che lo interessava. Peccato che Tyki Mikk non fosse della stessa opinione.

«Ottimo, a me piacciono le storie lunghe! E poi abbiamo tanto tempo, la caffetteria funge anche da ristorante, possiamo trattenerci ancora per parecchio!».

Di fronte a quel sorriso testardo, il biondo non poté fare altro che stropicciarsi stancamente il viso con una mano, tirando un profondo respiro e provando a non perdere la pazienza. Quel pomeriggio sarebbe stato sgradevolmente più _affollato_ del previsto, avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo.


	4. Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, lo so che vi state chiedendo: Raxi, ma cosa fumi? Afghano, di quello BUDENDE. Detto ciò, c'è una spiegazione valida al mio personalissimo head!canon "Tyki fangherlo di Lady Gaga". C'è una scena negli spoiler dove il buon Tykino irrompe sulla scena al grido di "RAH RAH RAH". Al che a noi è venuto spontaneo completare la rima con "ROMAH ROMAH MAH I WANT A BAD ROMANCE". Ergo, Tyki doveva essere un fangherlo di Lady Gaga (e visti i suoi completini negli ultimi tempi--- eue). E, sì, io a ballare in disco il Sabato sera ce lo vedo, mi dà l'impressione di avere un lato molto modaiolo (opposto a quello barbone ma stiamo parlando di Mr. Black&White 8D).

«Tyki, potresti… star fermo per cinque minuti…?!».

«No!».

Cioè che Link Howard non avrebbe mai immaginato era che i consigli di Tyki Mikk – non tanto sleali quanto aveva creduto – si sarebbero davvero rivelati fondamentali per la buona riuscita del test di metà semestre. Senza il suo aiuto non avrebbe potuto raggiungere un importante risultato e, conscio di quel dato di fatto, aveva onestamente riconosciuto di essere stato troppo precipitoso nel giudicarlo.

Il suo comportamento era stato davvero “scortese” nei confronti di chi gli aveva offerto il suo aiuto in maniera tutto sommato disinteressata e Link desiderava sdebitarsi sinceramente.

« _Sentiti libero di chiedermi tutto quello che vuoi, è il minimo che posso fare per ringraziarti_ ».

L’occhiata maliziosa di Tyki se l’era quasi aspettata, sapeva quanto fosse pronto a fraintendere anche la più innocua delle sue affermazioni. La successiva richiesta, no, tanto più che il ragazzo era stato serissimo, senza alcuna punta di sarcasmo nella voce.

« _Allen mi ha detto che sei bravo a cucinare dolci. Preparami una bella torta cubana, con tanta panna!_ ».

Link era rimasto abbastanza perplesso ma aveva accettato di buon grado di esaudire quel suo desiderio, in fondo abbastanza innocuo. Di avergli permesso di sostare nella sua cucina per assistere alla preparazione del suddetto dolce, invece, si era profondamente pentito già nei cinque minuti successivi al suo ingresso in cucina.

Tyki non era semplicemente confusionario: Tyki portava il caos con sé ovunque andasse e si premurava di spargerne dosi generose su tutte le cose che sfiorava, anche solo casualmente. In quel momento era occupato a rovistare nella sua libreria, curiosando fra i libri e spostando tomi e volumi senza alcun altro scopo apparente se non quello di fargli saltare i nervi.

«Ripetimi ancora una volta: perché sei venuto a _importunarmi_?».

«Perché mi piace guardare la gente che lavora mentre io cazzeggio in giro!» esclamò schietto Tyki, sostenendo tranquillamente lo sguardo omicida che gli stava rivolgendo in quell’istante. Non che si potesse prendere Link molto sul serio se indossava una cuffietta da cucina, un grembiule _rosa_ e stava separando la chiara dai tuorli d’uovo con la precisione chirurgica di un medico che operava a cuore aperto.

«Comunque quel grembiule ti dona parecchio, è un tono di rosa che sta proprio bene con il tuo colorito!» aggiunse, posando un libro sulla prima superficie piana disponibile e avvicinandosi di qualche passo al pannello separatorio che divideva la cucina dalla parte della stanza adibita a vero e proprio soggiorno.

«Umpf! È un regalo di Allen e per quanto sia di un colore _terribile_ mi è molto utile!» replicò Link piccato, cercando di mascherare il rossore diffuso sulle sue guance con una smorfia particolarmente arcigna.

Quel giorno gli era anche più difficile del solito resistere decentemente ai continui assalti verbali del ragazzo. Lo aveva sorpreso parecchio vederlo presentarsi in una tenuta più “umana” del solito. In realtà indossava semplicemente un paio di jeans non consunti e non macchiati e _terribilmente aderenti_ e un pullover blu scuro a coste e, miracolo dei miracoli, sembrava persino essersi dato una velocissima spazzolata alla selva di capelli neri che solitamente seguiva delle leggi tutte sue nell’anarchica disposizione di ciocche che resistevano persino al soffiare del vento.

Link non era una persona superficiale, per quanto fosse convinto che l’abito facesse il monaco eccome, ma vedere Tyki Mikk presentarsi di fronte a lui in una tenuta quasi ortodossa aveva scosso non poco tante delle sue certezze. La domanda se fosse effettivamente per lui una persona cara aleggiava onnipresente nella sua mente da più di due settimane ma preferiva non rispondervi, perché assolutamente non avrebbe potuto annoverare il ragazzo nel gruppo degli “amici”. Un rapporto d’amicizia doveva essere chiaro e limpido, nel suo rapporto con Tyki c’erano parecchie incresciose… ambiguità.

Non voleva pensarci, per questo scrollò la testa vigorosamente, tornando a concentrarsi sul suo lavoro e decidendo che quel pomeriggio avrebbe ascoltato soltanto la voce del cioccolato, dello zucchero e di tutti gli ingredienti che gli servivano per preparare quella benedetta torta cubana. E che il giovane Mikk si arrangiasse.

«Che silenzio! Ma tu non ascolti mai un po’ di musica, quando cucini? Aiuta a rilassarsi» esclamò Tyki, avvicinandosi alla parete divisoria, costituita da un’altra libreria. Nella mensola centrale era collocato uno stereo vecchiotto ma ben tenuto e tutt’attorno c’era una serie di cd ordinati per categorie e, all’interno di queste, per sequenza alfabetica. Ci doveva essere indubbiamente la mano di Link.

«Il rumore chiude i sapori, lo dice anche un vecchio proverbio cinese. E comunque la musica non rilassa, deconcentra» sentenziò il biondo, impugnando la frusta da cucina e cominciando pazientemente a montare gli albumi a neve per farne un composto di panna omogeneo.

«System of a Down, Children of Bosom, Rammstein… ma Allen ascolta soltanto metal?» esclamò Tyki scandalizzato, soppesando fra le dita una serie di album che chiunque avrebbe ritenuto impensabile appartenere al giovane Walker. Beh, chiunque non lo conoscesse a sufficienza da sapere che il suo atteggiamento dolce era soltanto una parte del suo carattere. D’altronde tutti quanti avevano i loro lati oscuri e i loro lati illuminati, Tyki finiva sempre per notare quel dato di fatto.

«Allen ha dei gusti molto particolari» glissò Link, che preferiva non commentare le scelte del fratello, tanto più che in anni di convivenza lo aveva in parte convertito a quel genere musicale o per lo meno ad alcune sue varianti. Non era il suo preferito in assoluto ma tutto quel “fracasso” aveva l’effetto di scaricarlo spesso e volentieri dai tanti piccoli stress accumulati nel corso della giornata.

«”L’uccello di fuoco”… ma cos’è, un film porno?».

A quelle parole fu più forte di lui scattare. Link si voltò, agitando furiosamente la frusta nella ciotola, e indirizzò uno sguardo di fuoco al ragazzo, mentre replicava stizzito: «È Stravinskij, maledizione! È una delle più geniali menti della musica classica contemporanea!».

Tyki rimase interdetto dalla reazione repentina del ragazzo, la prima dimostrazione non d’irritazione ma di vera e propria rabbia che gli vedeva fare da quando lo conosceva. Con le sopracciglia aggrottate, le guance chiazzate di rosso e quegli occhi castani che sfavillavano sdegnati, Link aveva appena… borbottato un po’ troppo e, toh, con una stupida battutina lui era riuscito a scoperchiarlo, per quanto di poco e per quanto per pochi secondi.

Ottimo.

«Uao, che entusiasmo… L’hai detto con tanta convinzione che sembrava ti stesse venendo un orgasmo!».

Link non parlò. Si limitò a boccheggiare con la frusta a mezz’aria – indeciso se assecondare o no l’impulso di lanciargliela in testa – mentre raccoglieva ogni energia possibile per evitare di esplodere in un urlo, tanto stridulo quanto imbarazzante. Lì si stava davvero… davvero sfiorando il ridicolo. Va bene, lui non era uno che sapeva stare agli scherzi ma ora… ora Tyki stava davvero rigirando un po’ troppo il coltello nella piaga. Tutte quelle allusioni erano proprio necessarie?!

Si voltò indignato, ricominciando ad agitare furiosamente la frusta con tanta forza da rischiare di smontare la panna, un rossore e un calore violenti che si diffondevano sulle guance, sul collo e lungo il petto mandandolo letteralmente a fuoco. Tyki, più che soddisfatto da quello scoppio inaspettato, tornò a dedicarsi allo stereo, per poi scoprire che aveva anche una radio. Cominciò ad armeggiare con tasti e manopole senza troppa convinzione, mentre i movimenti di Link tornavano a farsi pacati e misurati e il ragazzo riusciva a recuperare la panna prima di trasformare tutti i suoi sforzi in un misero disastro.

«Ossanti… ma è Lady Gaga!».

L’urlo fomentato del ragazzo dai capelli neri lo scosse nuovamente, tuttavia, e Link si girò sconvolto, mentre le casse vomitavano fuori un ammasso di note che alle sue orecchie appariva come confusionario e sconclusionato e basta. No, quello non era rumore, era… era molto più fastidioso persino del battere insistente dei martelli pneumatici durante i lavori alla metropolitana.

«Tyki, potresti smetterla con tutto questo baccan…».

La voce gli morì in gola, mentre il suo sguardo si appuntava sulla figura longilinea del giovane che si esibiva in qualche passo di danza al centro esatto della cucina. Allen gli aveva accennato al fatto che frequentasse abitualmente le discoteche e avesse preso lezioni di danza da piccolo ma non avrebbe mai creduto di potersi trovare davanti a uno spettacolo simile. E quei… quei movimenti col bacino erano… erano _osceni_ , non c’era un’altra parola per definirli, perché l’effetto che producevano sul suo già debilitato sistema nervoso era altrettanto scandaloso.

«Ah, non puoi chiedermi di smetterla quando la radio passa Lady Gaga! Quella donna ti mette il fuoco nelle vene!».

Tyki neanche sembrava capire quanto potesse essere deleterio per lui, quella specie di balletto improvvisato, o forse lo capiva benissimo e per questo insisteva, ondeggiando verso di lui e agitando la testa avanti e indietro, lo sguardo che in qualche astruso modo continuava a restare fisso nel suo sguardo, puntandolo con una decisione che non lasciava scampo.

Tyki Mikk ci stava provando con lui.

Ci stava _provando con lui_ nel senso più sentimentale della locuzione. La situazione gli stava sfuggendo di mano.

«Non… mi interessa… mi distrai!» fu il gracchiare stridulo di un corvo quello che uscì fuori dalla sua gola riarsa, mentre Link incassava la testa fra le spalle e si voltava, prendendo a fissare il muro che aveva di fronte con tutto l’interesse possibile. Più parlava, più temeva di scoprirsi ma il turbamento che lo agitava stava diventando così forte che, se non lo sfogava in qualche maniera, rischiava di scoppiare da un istante all’altro.

«Oh… quindi la mia presenza ti distrae…» commentò Tyki con fare malizioso, muovendo alcuni passi nella sua direzione sempre a ritmo della musica stordente che aveva ormai invaso tutto l’appartamento. Voltato com’era, il biondo non poteva notare né sottrarsi a quel tentativo d’abbordaggio e, dopotutto, preferiva non guardarlo in faccia. Temeva di portarsi palesemente scritto in fronte tutto ciò che stava pensando in quel momento e non erano bei pensieri. Cioè… non erano per nulla decorosi!

«Non intendevo… ti agiti troppo…!».

Il tono della sua voce si stava facendo sempre più stridulo ma fu nulla in confronto allo strilletto che gli scappò fra i denti, quando si sentì afferrare per i fianchi da due mani forti, che lo tennero ben fermo nonostante il suo sussultare violento.

«Anche tu mi sembri… agitato… Link».

Il suo nome, pronunciato da quella voce roca, assumeva un’intonazione particolarissima, di quelle che scavavano nei timpani e gli s’installavano nel cervello per ore, prima di sbiadire almeno un po’. Se poi veniva sillabato a due centimetri dal suo orecchio da un paio di labbra caldissime, che non si azzardavano però neanche a dargli la soddisfazione di sfiorarlo, c’era ben più che da ossessionarsi. Link considerava una sfacciata fortuna l’essere premuto contro il bancone della cucina perché, per quanta padronanza potesse avere di se stesso, temeva che il suo corpo stesse cominciando a crogiolarsi un po’ troppo nella piacevolissima sensazione di avere Tyki Mikk praticamente appiccicato contro.

Oh sì, quel brutto… infame bastardo si era appoggiato completamente alla sua schiena e stava continuando a muovere il bacino in quel modo assolutamente _osceno_ (e se avesse avuto un evidenziatore a portata di mano, Link avrebbe sottolineato ben tre volte quella parola che gli rimbombava nella testa), approfittando della musica per dondolarsi avanti e indietro.

Si stava strusciando contro di lui!

«Se tu… mi intralci… i movimenti…».

Link non riuscì a spiccicare altre parole. Gli mancava anche il fiato sufficiente a respirare, i timpani rimbombavano di un pulsare assordante che non proveniva dallo stereo ma dal centro esatto del suo petto e ogni terminazione nervosa del suo corpo sembrava prendere fuoco e bruciare in una vampata al calor bianco sotto la pressione delle mani agili di Tyki. Non ricordava che fosse così alto e imponente o forse era solo la percezione ingigantita dalla confusione del momento che ricavava dal sentirselo pesare a quel modo sulle spalle.

«Toh, hai una macchiolina di panna proprio qui. Che birichina…» soffiò divertito il ragazzo contro la sua guancia, ignorando totalmente la sua ultima reprimenda.

«Che macchi… ah».

Link strinse le labbra più forte che poteva, smettendo immediatamente di respirare e tendendosi come una corda di violino, il collo diventato un unico fascio di muscoli e nervi sensibilissimi alla carezza improvvisa delle labbra di Tyki, che si erano poggiate sulla sua pelle e lo stavano lambendo piano, con il pretesto di ripulirlo da una macchia che evidentemente non era mai esistita. Avrebbe dovuto riprenderlo, suonargli la frusta in faccia e allontanarlo precipitosamente da lui, perché aveva ormai attraversato da un bel pezzo anche il confine del ridicolo. Stavano andando così oltre che… non aveva neanche più definizioni appropriate per dare un nome a tutto quello che stava succedendo, era così ambiguo e incerto e…

… dannatamente piacevole. La punta della lingua che lo sfiorò all’improvviso era dannatamente piacevole, una definizione per quella sensazione lì ce l’aveva eccome. Socchiuse gli occhi suo malgrado, inclinando impercettibilmente il collo per lasciare agio alla bocca di Tyki di muoversi liberamente, mentre una delle sue mani gli risaliva lungo il petto in una carezza conturbante che ebbe il solo effetto di scioglierlo ancor di più. Non sapeva perché si stava permettendo di reagire così, il suo corpo neanche sembrava più voler ascoltare ragioni e la testa… la testa era partita per un viaggio di sola andata in un mondo ovattato e lontano da cui pareva non voler tornare tanto presto.

«Cosa fai Sabato sera?».

Ci volle più di qualche secondo perché quelle parole raggiungessero il suo cervello e Link si trovò a sbattere stolidamente le palpebre, mentre si rendeva conto che Tyki si era staccato dal suo collo – troppo rapidamente! – e lo stava fissando, sospeso a pochissimi centimetri dal suo volto, aspettando pazientemente una risposta. Aveva uno sguardo così spaventosamente serio che Link non riuscì a essere sgarbato neanche per un secondo, mentre faceva spazio a un minimo di lucidità necessaria a mettere in fila quattro parole di senso compiuto.

«Esco… con mio fratello e tua sorella per… beh… un passaggio al pub…».

«Ottimo! Credo che mi unirò anch’io… sempre che a te non dia fastidio…» soggiunse in un sussurro, che però investì Link con la stessa forza d’urto di un urlo, tanto Tyki gli era vicino. Aveva praticamente premuto la fronte contro la sua e gli respirava contro le labbra, la punta del naso appoggiata contro la sua guancia, mentre la sua mano era risalita lungo la schiena, fino ad afferrargli saldamente la nuca. La sua presa era salda e il contatto pelle contro pelle era… devastante. Link temeva di cominciare a pigolare da un istante all’altro. Era tutto così… imbarazzante…

«Certo che non mi… dà fastidio…» si limitò a replicare sconfitto, mentre si ritrovava inspiegabilmente a sussurrare anche lui. Non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dai suoi occhi neri, lo fissavano con una tale intensità che aveva la sensazione di poter essere inghiottito in quella notte tenebrosa da un momento all’altro. E le sue labbra… maledizione, le sue labbra erano così vicine alla sua bocca che temeva le cose potessero ulteriormente precipitare. Gli stava praticamente parlando contro e ogni sillaba che pronunciava era un casuale sfioramento che si aggiungeva ai precedenti, per quanto tempo ancora avrebbe resistito prima di crollargli fra le braccia?!

«Davvero? Perfetto…».

Link socchiuse inconsciamente le labbra, mentre Tyki si chinava completamente su di lui. Era ormai così vicino al suo viso che non riusciva a immaginare nessun’altra conclusione che un…

«… perché, vedi, Road sarebbe proprio tanto contenta, se io e te ci levassimo un po’ dalle scatole e la lasciassimo sola con Allen» concluse, allontanandosi in una specie di piroetta e appoggiandosi di schiena al frigorifero.

Lo spettacolo di un Link Howard tutto rosso in faccia che se ne restava a _baciare l’aria_ , con gli occhi socchiusi e la bocca schiusa, era terribilmente invitante per il giovane Mikk ma bisognava essere pazienti e non affrettare i tempi, ancora una volta. E poi, farsi desiderare aumentava la tensione e rendeva la sfida ancora più interessante da vincere.

Lo vide spalancare gli occhi di botto e puntargli in faccia uno sguardo indignato, mentre stringeva la frusta fra le dita con tanta forza da far sbiancare le nocche. Era stato abbastanza cretino a pensare che Tyki Mikk facesse sul serio con lui – ed era meglio così, per carità, lui non aveva tempo da spendere in sciocche beghe sentimentali – ma non c’era bisogno di sottolinearlo in maniera tanto plateale. Il fatto che il solo ricordo di quelle mani appoggiate sul suo corpo bastasse a rimescolargli il sangue, facendolo sentire letteralmente marchiato a fuoco dal loro tocco bollente, era un problema… secondario, pensò, riprendendo a mescolare ostinatamente la panna che si era ormai smontata.

«Road mi sembra fin troppo precipitosa! Lei e Allen stanno insieme da troppo poco tempo e poi… e poi non si può basare un rapporto sentimentale soltanto sul… contatto fisico…».

Anche se lui ne avrebbe desiderato parecchio, di contatto fisico. C’erano parecchi ostacoli alla realizzazione di quel desiderio, tuttavia, e non si parlava soltanto delle sue rigide barriere mentali ma anche del fatto che stava cominciando a considerare sotto la _luce sbagliata_ il suo rapporto con Tyki Mikk. Era pur sempre un uomo, per quanto ambiguo, doveva tenerlo sempre bene a mente.

«Ma si vogliono bene e Road ha la testa più sulle spalle di quanto non sembri» replicò tranquillamente Tyki, incrociando le braccia contro il petto e assumendo un tono quasi dolce che Link non gli aveva mai sentito usare per nessuno, tanto che gli venne spontaneo voltarsi nella sua direzione con una certa curiosità a velargli lo sguardo.

«Me ne rendo conto ma…».

«E poi… guarda che una relazione non si baserà solo su quello ma _certe cose_ fa sempre bene farle, quando si è una coppia… ufficiale ma anche no…» Tyki pronunciò quelle parole dopo essersi assicurato la sua piena attenzione. L’occhiolino che rivolse a quel paio d’iridi castane intente a fissarlo con esagerata serietà ebbe la divertentissima conseguenza di far arrossire nuovamente il biondo, che gonfiò le guance in uno sbuffo stizzito, spostando rapidamente lo sguardo sul neo che si trovava sotto l’occhio sinistro di Tyki. Si era accorto soltanto da poco di quel particolare del suo volto ed era un ottimo punto su cui deviare l’attenzione, quando non voleva dargli a intendere che i suoi discorsi lo avevano imbarazzato così tanto da dover guardare precipitosamente altrove. Il problema era che persino quella piccola imperfezione aveva un che di sensuale e, in quel preciso istante, osservarla troppo a lungo non gli faceva bene. La sua rabbia nei confronti del ragazzo stava rapidamente sbollendo, non gli piaceva essere così… incostante nelle sue sensazioni.

«Umpf… comunque… non voglio certo giocare il ruolo del terzo incomodo, se… se Allen e Road vogliono restare da soli, non ho alcun problema a trascorrere il mio Sabato sera diversamente… non c’è bisogno che ti scomodi a farmi compagnia per tenermi lontano da loro».

Era offeso? Certo che no, cosa gli importava per quale fine Tyki Mikk volesse trascorrere poche ore con lui? Non lo toccava minimamente il pensiero che probabilmente l’avesse mandato sua sorella a _distrarlo_ , per toglierselo dai piedi. Beh, si sarebbe eclissato da solo senza bisogno di spinte esterne. Poteva risparmiarsi anche i tentativi di approccio ravvicinato come quelli di prima, tanto lui era impermeabile a ogni lusinga!

Tyki non sembrava pensarla allo stesso modo, a giudicare dal modo divertito in cui soppesò quell’ultima affermazione. Link si era offeso e probabilmente non soltanto per il modo fin troppo crudele in cui l’aveva lasciato in sospeso, pochi istanti prima. Gli stava facendo… una piazzata di gelosia e neanche se ne accorgeva. Quel ragazzo gli faceva davvero un’assurda tenerezza, era così confuso e poco consapevole di ciò che provava, da non riuscire a essere onesto sui propri sentimenti neanche con se stesso.

«Se avessi voluto salvare Road dalle tue grinfie, l’avrei fatto parecchi mesi fa. Se ti chiedo di uscire con te, è perché voglio uscire _proprio con te_ , caro il mio Link».

Il biondo avrebbe quasi voluto credere all’esatto contrario ma il modo in cui Tyki si riavvicinò a lui, chinandosi e sussurrandogli quelle parole direttamente contro l’orecchio con quel suo solito sorrisetto insinuante stampato in volto, fece vacillare ancora una volta le sue certezze. Non gli rispose ma lo sguardo perplesso e smarrito insieme che gli rivolse fu più che sufficiente perché Tyki si allontanasse di qualche passo, tornando ad appoggiarsi al frigorifero e a fissarlo con l’aria più sorniona che possedeva.

Link non seppe davvero come fosse riuscito a cucinare quella torta cubana. Il ragazzo dai capelli neri aveva preso a interromperlo tante di quelle volte – con domande più o meno personali, insinuazioni, commenti salaci e battutine – che doveva considerare quasi un miracolo il fatto che non avesse bruciato qualcosa o non fosse stato costretto a buttare via tutto perché, magari, aveva scambiato lo zucchero con il sale.

Da quando Tyki Mikk era entrato nella sua vita, era stato capace di portare con sé tanto di quel disordine da mettere tutto il suo mondo completamente sottosopra. Ogni coordinata valeva quanto un soldo bucato, ora come ora, né le stressanti e lunghe attese a cui lo sottoponeva lo aiutavano a far chiarezza e tracciare una linea netta fra il prima e il dopo. Non sapeva neanche rispetto a _cosa_ avrebbe dovuto considerare la sua vita diversa. E lo era davvero, poi?

Tyki aveva modificato, anche se solo in parte, la percezione di determinati eventi ma… non voleva credere che bastasse così poco a stravolgere una vita basata su ferrei principi in cui lui credeva con tutto se stesso.

Perché lui ci credeva davvero, in quello che faceva, non era così…?

La risposta a quel quesito gli sarebbe stata ben chiara, fino a pochi mesi prima. Peccato che in quel momento nulla di ciò che lo circondava avesse contorni definiti. Tanto per cominciare, non sapeva neanche in che razza di modo sarebbe finito quello sconclusionato appuntamento con Tyki, per quanto una parte di lui pareva suggerirgli con una certa insistenza un’opzione a cui preferiva non pensare. Doveva occuparsi la mente con altre e più utili riflessioni. Quel Sabato sera sarebbe arrivato più velocemente di quanto non credeva e sarebbe volato via in un lampo, trascinandosi via tutte quelle sciocche aspettative e ogni dubbio che ancora lo attanagliava.

Poi, finalmente, avrebbe ripreso a condurre la sua vita normale.

Purtroppo…


	5. Hot like Mexico, rejoice~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> È finita! Ce l'abbiamo fatta, signore, la tanto attesa lemon sul Tyki/Link è arrivata. Devo dire che ce l'avevo tutta molto in mente ma non pensavo di mettere tanta carne a cuocere prima di arrivarci. Ci sono un paio di citazioni indirette (no, direttissime) a "Supernatural", chi lo conosce e chi mi conosce, le capirà. La battuta sui mutandoni della nonna e "mi sembrerebbe di farlo con mia nonna" è presa dal film "Il Diario di Bridget Jones".  
> Grazie a tutti per avermi seguito con pazienza fino alla fine del mio sclero, sono lieta che la mia storia vi sia piaciuta, nonostante le premesse "assurde". A presto!
> 
>  **Prompt p0rn-fest:** «Ma... porti i mutandoni della nonna?!».

«Rilassati…».

«Sì, ma sono preoccupato!».

Link sbatté una mano sul bancone, senza riuscire a capacitarsi della flemma con cui l’altro stava affrontando la situazione. Il programma di quel Sabato sera avrebbe previsto un’uscita a quattro per ritrovarsi poi al pub a bere qualcosa. Una serata intima e tranquilla e, quando Tyki Mikk e Road Kamelot avevano raggiunto lui e Allen sotto casa alle dieci in punto, tutto sembrava andare esattamente come concordato.

Poi Tyki aveva cominciato a marcarlo stretto, come suo solito, e nel giro di cinque minuti aveva perso completamente di vista sia suo fratello minore che la sua fidanzata. Alla fine il ragazzo lo aveva trascinato comunque fino al pub, costringendolo letteralmente a sedersi e prendersi qualcosa da bere, approfittando positivamente di quella piacevole diversione.

Inutile dire che a Link il significato della parola “rilassarsi” fosse pressoché sconosciuto.

«Potrebbero averli rapiti, potrebbero essersi infilati in un vicolo buio ed essere stati aggrediti da un maniaco, potrebbero essere…».

«… chiusi nel vostro appartamento a fare quello che fanno tutti i _bravi fidanzati_ da che mondo è mondo. Rilassati, Link, la loro serata sta già andando a gonfie vele» lo interruppe Tyki, soffiandogli quelle parole praticamente contro una guancia. Link s’impuntò decisamente, inarcando la schiena come un gatto stizzito, tanto che a Tyki quasi parve di vedere la sua treccia sollevarsi come una coda.

Si sciolse in un gesto della mano, cercando di allentare almeno in parte il nervosismo che lo aveva colto. Quella sera era ancora più difficile del solito avere a che fare con il giovane Mikk. Insomma, non solo si era presentato in orario ma era… tirato a lucido. Non fosse stato ridicolo anche solo a pensarlo, Link avrebbe dovuto confessare candidamente che gli era venuto un colpo al cuore quando se lo era trovato davanti. Era praticamente irriconoscibile in quella mise elegante, col cappotto di lana nera pulito e spazzolato, il completo gilet-pantalone stirato, la camicia bianca e col colletto inamidato e i capelli… dannazione, si era finalmente pettinato quella massa selvaggia e l’aveva acconciata in una coda ordinata! Non fosse stato per il neo sotto l’occhio sinistro, le inconfondibili e profonde iridi scure e il solito sorrisetto sarcastico di sempre, ci avrebbe messo parecchio più tempo a collegarlo alla sua solita immagine trasandata.

Non che lo trovasse finalmente appetibile, da un punto di vista puramente estetico anche nelle sue tenute più stazzonate quel ragazzo rimaneva indubbiamente _bello_ , c’era ben poco da fare anche a voler dare un giudizio obiettivo. Ma Link amava l’ordine e… santa pazienza, temeva di nutrire un debole di _natura sessuale_ per le persone ordinate. Doveva essere terribilmente malato e la colpa era tutta di quel maledetto Tyki Mikk, che ogni giorno gli faceva scoprire un nuovo lato sempre più perverso di sé. Ma dove li aveva tenuti nascosti tutti quei pensieri osceni, fino a quel momento?!

«Lo so ma… non posso fare a meno di pensare che stiano correndo troppo!».

«Tu hai proprio la fissa del controllo, eh? Lo conosci il detto, no? _Vivi e lascia vivere_ » lo prese bonariamente in giro Tyki, fissando il menù appeso al muro mentre si lanciava nell’arduo compito di scegliere quale alcolico gli avrebbe riscaldato le viscere quella sera. Ormai conosceva quella lista a memoria, avrebbe persino potuto evitare di consultarla.

«Il controllo non c’entra! Allen è mio fratello minore e io ho il compito di proteggerlo dai rischi che può correre!» sibilò Link con inusitata energia, ferito sul vivo dalle sue parole. Lui non era un maniaco del controllo, non voleva costringere nessuno, era soltanto… molto prudente.

«Il controllo c’entra, eccome, te lo dico io» annuì svogliatamente Tyki, prima di voltarsi e rivolgergli uno sguardo tanto diretto da far morire sul nascere ogni ulteriore contestazione.

«Quindi tu credi che amare una persona sia un rischio?».

«Io credo che… possa esserlo… a volte… spesso… soprattutto se non si valutano bene tutti i pro e i contro e non si conosce a sufficienza l’altra persona…».

Di vere e proprie convinzioni sulla vita sentimentale Link non ne aveva mai avute, perché su quel particolare aspetto della propria vita non si era mai soffermato per davvero. A ripetere ad alta voce le poche e confuse idee che si era fatto in merito, cominciava a sentirsi terribilmente sciocco.

«Ma anche gli esami universitari sono un rischio, se ci pensi bene» concesse Tyki, intrecciando le dita e continuando a mantenere lo sguardo ben fisso su di lui.

«No, affatto. Non se studi bene la materia e prepari con sufficiente attenzione ogni singolo argomento…».

«Ma non potrai mai prevedere tutte le domande che un prof potrebbe farti e cosa ne sai se, ad esempio, proprio il giorno prima dell’esame ti sale un febbrone da cavallo e non sei abbastanza lucido per sostenerlo? E se magari hai un vuoto di memoria proprio quando ti trovi il foglio bianco davanti? Se hai inquadrato la materia in un certo modo e il prof pretendeva da te tutt’altro? Non potrai mai essere sicuro al 100% di farcela» spiegò placidamente, con una convinzione dettata dall’osservazione costante della vita quotidiana, più che da una teorizzazione meditata al chiuso della propria stanza, osservando dall’esterno quella che poteva essere la vita degli altri, senza mai sperimentare nulla sulla propria pelle. A Tyki non era mai piaciuta granché la teoria, aveva sempre rischiato nella sua vita, anche a costo di portarsi sulla pelle cicatrici indelebili. Le considerava tutte onori al merito di averla spuntata ancora una volta.

«Sarà anche vero… è indubbio che… non possiamo prevedere il futuro ma… se il mio obiettivo è arrivare all’esame, devo raggiungerlo e basta. Non posso analizzare tutte le possibili opzioni. Se quella è la mia meta finale, è soltanto a lei che dovrò guardare. Non devo provarci, devo farlo e basta, è l’unico modo per raggiungere un risultato concreto».

Su quell’argomento lì, invece, Link era assai più ferrato. Non si era mai posto dubbi sul suo futuro, si era sempre dato degli obiettivi regolati da precise scadenze temporali e li aveva sempre tutti portati a termine con una determinazione spesso disumana _senza mai guardarsi attorno_. Perché all’improvviso quella che gli era sempre sembrata una qualità positiva gli risultava paurosamente amara? Cosa c’era di così sbagliato nel non essersi mai posto alcun tipo di dubbio sulla strada che stava percorrendo?

«E cosa ti dà tutta questa sicurezza nel riuscire?».

Era beffardo Tyki, molto più beffardo del solito, era lampante come quella conversazione lo coinvolgesse parecchio ma il suo atteggiamento sarcastico non faceva che stizzire ancor di più il povero Link che, già confuso di suo, si ritrovava di fronte a un avversario a dir poco formidabile, che di certezze pareva averne molte più di lui.

«Nulla. È… è mio dovere farcela!».

Il biondo si portò una mano alla bocca, stupito dal suono _vuoto_ che facevano quelle parole, rimbombando nell’atmosfera calda e greve che li circondava. Tyki, per nulla scosso da quel suo impercettibile vacillamento, lo incalzò ancora una volta, affondando senza pietà la lama delle sue convinzioni nello strato fragile e sottile dei suoi ragionamenti.

«Ma la vita non si vive per dovere! È forse tuo dovere cucinare torte? Non credo, penso che tu e Allen sopravvivreste anche senza. È tuo dovere entrare in quei negozietti demodé e… ugh… comprarti quelle orribili giacche con le toppe? No, volendo potresti tirare avanti anche soltanto con un pantalone e una camicia. È tuo dovere trascorrere i Sabati sera fuori casa a bere? Volendo potresti anche restartene chiuso nel tuo appartamento a studiare e… a proposito, è forse tuo dovere sottoporti a stressanti sessioni di studio anche oltre l’impegno che l’esame richiede? Certo che no, con l’intelligenza che hai potresti benissimo barcamenarti aprendo il libro qualche giorno prima delle prove. E non credo che tu abbia cominciato a trattare Allen come un fratello perché era tuo dovere oppure mi sbaglio? Hai forse sentito una vocina nella tua testa che urlava “ _ehi, Link, lo vedi quel bambino dalla faccia antipatica? Bene, da oggi in poi deve essere tuo fratello_ ”?».

Link scosse appena la testa, pietrificato dal fiume in piena di parole che uscivano in tutta scioltezza dalle labbra piene del ragazzo, investendolo come massi pesanti e taglienti. C’erano sicuramente molti ragionamenti da addurre contro quella spiegazione ma ora come ora lui non riusciva a trovarli e nell’ultimo caso… beh, era vero, lui non aveva mai considerato il suo desiderio di amare e aiutare Allen, come se fosse il suo vero fratello, un dovere da svolgere tutti i giorni con efficienza. Lo faceva perché…

«Ecco, vedi, tu vivi e fai tutta questa serie di cose e anche altre molto più stupide e banali semplicemente perché _vuoi farle_ , non stai lì a soppesare i pro, i contro e i rischi. Non c’è nessun essere superiore che ti spinge o ti dà delle priorità, sei tu a creartele a seconda di quello che desideri, sono scelte tue che nessuno ti ha imposto. Io penso che non ci sia nulla di più forte in un essere umano della _volontà_ di agire ma credo che non vada confusa con la costrizione. È una questione di punti di vista, finché continuerai a vedere la tua vita come una sequenza di doveri ineludibili, ti sentirai sempre trascinato da qualcos’altro e non padrone del tuo destino, tutto qui».

Tyki si limitò a terminare il suo discorso con una scrollata di spalle, mentre sollevava una mano richiamando l’attenzione del barista, e lasciò che Link si tormentasse per conto suo, una mano sul volto e i pensieri che navigavano a vista nel mare tempestoso delle nuove rivelazioni che gli erano appena state rovesciate fra capo e collo. Avrebbe dovuto obiettare, quel discorso era troppo liberatorio, anche i doveri servivano nella vita, altrimenti il caos più totale si sarebbe infiltrato in ogni dove. Non poteva accettare totalmente il discorso del ragazzo ma doveva ammettere che, almeno per certi versi, un po’ di ragione ce l’aveva anche lui.

Ma fino a quel momento lui, Link Howard, aveva intrapreso tutte quelle attività, aveva studiato, si era diplomato e stava cercando di laurearsi in tempi brevi perché _doveva farlo_ o perché voleva farlo? Il fatto che quei doveri lui se li fosse sempre auto-imposti significava che le decisioni della sua vita erano state soltanto sue o che aveva sempre scaricato la responsabilità dei suoi successi e dei suoi fallimenti su un’entità del tutto altra rispetto alla sua persona?

Era confuso, terribilmente confuso, e non sarebbero bastate poche ore e una chiacchierata franca per dissipare i suoi dubbi, ne era certo.

«Io prendo un Ballantine’s… e tu cosa ordini, Link?».

La voce roca di Tyki lo scosse ancora una volta, costringendolo a cacciare la testa fuori da tutte quelle elucubrazioni e ritornare con i piedi saldamente aderenti al terreno. Era nel presente, era Sabato sera e lui era uscito per rilassarsi. Per rilassarsi, maledizione!

«Una soda liscia con ghiaccio e limone, grazie» borbottò quasi sovrappensiero.

«Oh, molto trasgressivo. Dopotutto hai soltanto ventun’anni, ti capisco se non ti senti abbastanza grande per reggere qualcosa di più forte, hai ancora tanto tempo per crescere!» sogghignò Tyki, mettendoci tutta la malizia possibile in quella frase. Gli piaceva instillare dubbi negli altri ma lo scopo di quella serata non era sprofondare Link Howard nella depressione più completa, anzi. Il meglio doveva ancora arrivare…

«Come, prego?! Mi porti… un Cutty Sark, per favore. Senza ghiaccio» sbottò con tono grave, scorrendo in fretta l’elenco dei whisky e cavando fuori il nome che gli era più familiare. Va bene che aveva cinque anni più di lui ma quell’aria da uomo vissuto proprio non poteva assumerla nei suoi confronti. Non riusciva neanche ad arrivare alla fine del mese senza rischiare di morire di fame e voleva dare lezioni di vita a lui! Lui sapeva tenere i conti, suoi e di Allen, e figurarsi se dell’alcool lo spaventava! Era solo che gli piaceva condurre una vita sana e, anche se non aveva mai buttato giù qualcosa di più forte della Coca Cola, con la sua conoscenza degli effetti di quella roba malefica, sarebbe riuscito ad assumere anche il whisky più forte senza accusare contraccolpi.

«Oh, ci stiamo facendo pericolosi! Ma almeno lo sai che cosa hai ordinato o hai scelto a caso dall’elenco?» insinuò Tyki, appoggiando un gomito sul bancone e sporgendosi nella sua direzione con un ghigno che Link trovò a dir poco irritante.

«So ancora distinguere un whisky dall’altro! Questa marca mi piace particolarmente, perché prende il nome dal famoso veliero che si trova stampigliato anche sulla sua etichetta!». Ok, non era stato del tutto sincero. Non aveva mai assaggiato quella roba in vita sua, però aveva appreso quelle informazioni da un libro che aveva letto non molto tempo prima. E poi era soltanto alcool, non certo un veleno potente!

«Quanta conoscenza! Sei proprio un uomo pieno di cultura! Scommetto che i tuoi amici libri ti hanno insegnato anche come nascono i bambini!» commentò Tyki pieno di finta ammirazione, dondolandosi avanti e indietro sullo sgabello in un movimento che dava non poco sui nervi a Link. Ma sempre su certi argomenti si doveva andare a parare durante le loro conversazioni?! Quella era monomania, non si poteva discutere… di cricket o delle quotazioni in Borsa o di… qualsiasi cosa che non avesse a che fare con le loro parti basse?!

«Abbiamo studiato tutti biologia a scuola!» si limitò a rispondere alquanto piccato, stringendosi la sommità del naso fra l’indice e il pollice mentre provava a scacciare via il senso di nervosismo crescente che si stava impadronendo di lui. Doveva proprio continuare a fissarlo in quel modo?!

«Quindi sarai così esperto di chimica animale da sapere che abbiamo tutti bisogno di sfogare _certe esigenze_ …».

Ok.

Cos’era quella mano sul suo ginocchio?! Esigenze?! Lui non le aveva! Non le aveva mai avute e non avrebbe cominciato certo a ventun’anni a farsi tanti problemi sui suoi ormoni e sulle sue pulsioni! Era sufficientemente adulto per controllarsi. Sì, doveva controllarsi e non lasciarsi mettere metaforicamente al muro a quel modo!

Oh, aveva urgentemente bisogno di bere, non poteva continuare a sostenere quella conversazione restando troppo lucido, rischiava di percepire con troppa nettezza insinuazioni che neanche avrebbero dovuto esserci, fra loro due. Tutta quell’ambiguità, tutte quelle allusioni… quel maledetto palmo caldissimo premuto sul suo ginocchio lo stavano facendo impazzire!

La fortuna doveva essere dalla sua parte, quella sera, perché cinque secondi dopo due bicchieri ricolmi di whisky furono posati sul bancone, esattamente di fronte ai loro posti. Link riuscì a malapena a torcere il busto per afferrare il suo Cutty Sark, perché Tyki aveva afferrato il proprio bicchiere con un movimento noncurante della mano, mantenendo l’altra ben aderente al suo ginocchio. Sarebbe stato… scortese voltarsi di botto e costringerlo a staccarla… Ma chi voleva prendere in giro?! Il suo corpo trovava colpevolmente piacevole quel contatto e lui… non… non era facile ignorare certe sensazioni così pressanti!

Osservò di sottecchi il liquido ambrato racchiuso dal vetro, cominciando a pentirsi della sua risoluzione di poco prima. Lo annusò con circospezione, ricavandone l’impressione che l’odore dell’alcool fosse estremamente sgradevole: era davvero troppo forte per i suoi gusti, pensò atteggiando il viso a una smorfia schifata.

«Che c’è, Link, hai paura? Non ti preoccupare, non morde, al massimo brucia un po’!» lo riprese Tyki in tono divertito, osservandolo di sottecchi con la testa inclinata di lato e un’espressione sardonica a incurvargli le labbra piene.

«Umpf, lo so benissimo! Non c’è bisogno che me lo ricordi!» sbottò Link impermalito, portandosi precipitosamente il bordo del bicchiere alla bocca.

«Ma come, non mi concedi neanche un brindisi?» mugugnò il ragazzo dai capelli neri fingendosi offeso, così da costringerlo a fare precipitosamente marcia indietro e restarsene con il bicchiere sospeso a mezz’aria a fissarlo innervosito.

«C… certo certo…» borbottò alla fine, rimproverandosi di essere stato così maleducato. Ma dove erano andate a finire tutte le sue buone maniere? Quella sera stava davvero perdendo la testa più del solito, maledizione a Tyki Mikk!

Un tintinnio di vetri che cozzavano si produsse da quel brindisi scalcagnato, anche se a dirla tutta fu Tyki a spingere il proprio bicchiere contro quello di Link, che si limitò a lasciarlo sospeso a mezz’aria mentre cercava di non concentrare tutta la sua attenzione sulla mano premuta contro il suo ginocchio che stava… lo stava accarezzando… davanti a tutti?!

Si guardò attorno in allarme ma nessuno sembrava prestare un briciolo d’attenzione a loro due e l’ambiente che li circondava era abbastanza fumoso e male illuminato da mimetizzarli a sufficienza. Ciò non significava che lui era sollevato, tutt’altro! Si portò nuovamente il bicchiere alle labbra, ben conscio di come Tyki non gli staccasse gli occhi di dosso per un solo secondo, osservando con estrema attenzione ogni suo più sciocco movimento. Si sentiva sotto esame più che durante i test universitari e, cosa ancora peggiore, a tutto quel bailamme di situazioni ambigue e sensazioni confuse non era affatto preparato. Poca teoria e pratica nulla, non c’era niente di peggio.

Quando il liquido ambrato gli sfiorò la punta della lingua, trattenne a stento un brivido disgustato: il whisky era amaro e odorava spaventosamente di alcool. Si fece forza, ingiungendosi di berne un solo, piccolo sorso per abituarsi a quel gusto così nuovo e pesante ed evitare fastidiosi contraccolpi. Non era il caso di inaugurare il suo battesimo dell’alcool con una bella sbronza!

La sensazione che lo assalì fu quella di un bruciore intensissimo che gli incendiava le tonsille, la gola e gli toglieva il respiro, raggiungendo le pareti dello stomaco e intaccandole fino a torcerlo terribilmente in una strizza assurda. Un pugno avrebbe fatto meno male, si sentiva divorare dall’interno. Soffocò un singulto, posando piano il bicchiere ancora mezzo pieno sul bancone e provando a non lacrimare copiosamente: diamine, gli sembrava di aver ingoiato lava incandescente!

Tyki buttò giù il suo Ballantine’s senza una sola esitazione, sorseggiandolo rapidamente come se stesse bevendo acqua fresca e non un potente superalcolico. Sperava per lui che fosse abituato a quelle dosi massicce di alcool nelle vene o gli sarebbe venuto seriamente un colpo!

«Non male… anche se non era poi così forte…» commentò Tyki schioccando la lingua contro il palato, mentre si rigirava fra le dita il bicchiere ormai vuoto.

Quell’affermazione era di per sé incommentabile, si vedeva lontano un miglio che il ragazzo si stava palesemente atteggiando soltanto per prendersi gioco di lui, Link ne era certo. E quella mano sul ginocchio… quando si decideva a staccarla?! Stava andando in ebollizione, doveva essere tutta colpa del whisky che gli stava entrando in circolo nel sangue, gli stupidi giochetti del suo interlocutore non avevano alcun effetto su di lui!

«Di che parlavamo? Ah sì, esigenze… Tu ce le hai le esigenze, Link? O sei nato senza sesso come gli angeli?».

Tyki si era sporto di nuovo verso di lui e, stavolta, aveva lasciato scivolare anche la mano verso l’alto fino a sfiorargli non tanto distrattamente una coscia. Link a quel punto avrebbe dovuto capire dove volessero andare a parare tutte le manovre del giovane ma la sua testa si rifiutava di prendere atto della cosa. Era infinitamente più facile fingere che tutto nascesse solo da qualche sciocco fraintendimento sulla natura esageratamente espansiva dell’altro.

«So… sono un essere umano come tutti! Ma non sono affatto interessato a interazioni romantiche fra uomo e donna, non è nella mia natura!».

Non c’era alcun tipo di doppio senso nell’affermazione di Link Howard. Voleva essere estremamente serio e sincero a proposito dei suoi interessi, nonostante fosse consapevole che quel tipo di considerazioni gli attirassero la curiosità stranita degli estranei addosso. Ma lui era fatto così e non capiva per quale motivo avrebbe dovuto cambiare soltanto perché gli altri lo reputavano diverso. Erano quelli i suoi schemi mentali e su certi argomenti aveva sempre preferito glissare, perché… perché era meglio così.

Tyki non lo stava guardando sconvolto né stralunato, però. Anzi. Dopo quella frase gli aveva diretto uno sguardo ancora più interessato dei precedenti, una luce sinistra che gli accendeva le iridi scure, come se avesse rintracciato _qualcosa_ di grande interesse per lui. Qualcosa che Link non riusciva per nulla a definire.

«Ah, ma davvero?».

«Sì!» continuò testardamente il ragazzo, ostinandosi a riguardare la situazione da una sola prospettiva. Eppure, se avesse aguzzato un po’ la vista si fosse guardato meglio attorno, avrebbe compreso in quale direzione il suo interlocutore lo stava pazientemente portando. Inconsciamente aveva forse anche afferrato qualcosa, altrimenti non si sarebbe lasciato tentare dall’idea di proseguire la conversazione, per capire cosa esattamente il giovane Mikk volesse da lui, ma la fredda razionalità lo costringeva in maglie troppo strette per poter raggiungere agevolmente quelle nuove consapevolezze. Come la logica sapeva essere illogica, tante volte!

«E in fondo anche tu dovresti capire i miei ragionamenti, da quando ti conosco non ti ho mai visto accennare a una ragazza neanche per sbaglio. Anche tu hai priorità diverse dal resto delle altre persone!».

Link tacque per qualche istante, riprendendo pesantemente fiato. Gli girava la testa e il calore che provava non accennava ad attenuarsi neanche un po’. Aveva la gola seccata da un’emozione che non riusciva a definire e controllare e gli sembrava di aver parlato troppo. Come poteva considerare un sollievo il fatto che Tyki Mikk fosse solo e senza una compagna? Cosa importava a lui della vita privata di quel ragazzo che non riusciva a considerare neanche suo amico? E perché continuava a ricambiare il suo sguardo, cosa sperava di ottenere da una conversazione tanto sballata?

«Oh beh… non è tanto una questione di priorità… vedi, trovo dannatamente piacevole _fare sesso_ » esclamò Tyki in un sussurro noncurante, pronunciando per la prima volta quelle parole senza sostituirle con nessuna perifrasi ammiccante. Sibilate così, dopo averle lasciate aleggiare per tanto tempo sopra le loro teste, avevano un effetto semplicemente devastante sul povero Link, che si ritrovò la mente ingombrata di fantasie che crescevano improvvise, come i rampicanti di un’edera strangolatrice, spaccando crepe nel terreno uniforme della sua mente e costringendolo a osservare _cose_ che non credeva di essere neppure capace di pensare.

«… ma, proprio come te, non sono interessato alle interazioni fra uomo e _donna_ ».

«Ecco, vedi? Anche tu non… non…» Link era partito in quarta, rinfrancato da quell’ultima battuta, ma era stato costretto a bloccarsi precipitosamente quando si era ritrovato il viso di Tyki a pochi centimetri dal suo e una consapevolezza che gli trillava forte nel cranio come la sirena di un allarme. Adesso stava davvero fraintendendo ma nella direzione più ingenua possibile.

Tyki Mikk non era un santo e gli aveva appena fornito una serie di indizi che bastava mettere nell’ordine adeguato per ricavarne la giusta conclusione. Gli aveva spiegato che: era interessato al sesso _ma_ non alle donne. Che opzione restava a un uomo che non gradiva la compagnia delle donne?

«Tu…».

Non riuscì ad aprire bocca, si limitò a fissarlo con un tanto d’occhi spalancati, mentre si ripeteva ossessivamente che non poteva essere vero. Doveva aver capito tutto male, Tyki Mikk non poteva essere… e soprattutto non poteva interessarsi a uno come…

«Bella maglietta!» esclamò giulivo il ragazzo, staccando improvvisamente la mano dal ginocchio per posargliela sulla spalla.

«Hai seguito il mio consiglio, eh? In realtà quelle giacche orrende che ti metti di solito non ti stanno male ma stai molto meglio con tanta _stoffa in meno_ addosso» continuò sornione, stropicciando il tessuto nero della t-shirt sotto le dita.

«Non… non l’ho comprata apposta, se è questo che stai pensando! Semplicemente… il tuo discorso dell’altro giorno mi ha fatto riflettere sul fatto che… che avessi molti capi d’abbigliamento inutilizzati nell’armadio che era un peccato non sfruttare!».

Ok, non stava dicendo del tutto una bugia. Allen gliene aveva regalate un sacco, di t-shirt e felpe normali, ma lui si limitava a usarle quando girava per casa perché le trovava poco… formali per i suoi standard. Non si andava all’università per partecipare a una sfilata di moda, bisognava rispettare un certo dress-code. Per di più le magliette che gli regalava erano piene di scritte… di scritte stupide, aveva dovuto rovistare per ore nel suo cassetto alla ricerca della meno imbarazzante. Alla fine aveva optato per una semplice t-shirt nera che si portava stampigliata in bianco la definizione di “interessante” direttamente dal vocabolario inglese. Ora non capiva perché Tyki gliela stesse fissando ridendo sotto i baffi!

E i suoi consigli non c’entravano niente! Soltanto perché, quando l’aveva invitato a casa sua per quella maledetta torta, aveva commentato che la maglietta che indossava al di sotto del grembiule gli stava bene e avrebbe dovuto _valorizzarsi_ più spesso, perché col suo fisico poteva permetterselo…

Buffonate! Tutti quei fronzoli e quei complimenti potevano anche andare al diavolo! Però… però, certo, la figura che aveva vista riflessa nello specchio quella sera, poco prima di uscire di casa, non gli era dispiaciuta poi così tanto. Anche Allen era stato contento di vederlo indossare gli indumenti che gli aveva regalato, anche se non aveva capito l’occhiata divertita rivolta ai suoi jeans e il commento a proposito del fatto che quella sera volesse passare all’attacco.

Ma di chi?!

Afferrò nuovamente il suo bicchiere, fronteggiando il ragazzo con aria di sfida mentre accennava a ingurgitare quel liquido amarognolo in un sol sorso, senza neanche riprendere fiato ma Tyki fu più veloce e glielo sfilò con grande agilità dalle dita, stringendolo saldamente.

«Su, Link, vacci piano. Non voglio passare la serata a tenerti la fronte mentre vomiti anche Pasqua del ‘92» sogghignò convinto, tenendolo saldamente per una spalla e portandosi il bicchiere alle labbra.

«Io sto benissimo! Cosa ti fa pensare che non possa reggere tranquillamente anche altri due bicchieri di whisky?!».

«La tua faccia» replicò schietto Tyki e gettò la testa all’indietro, ingollando il Cutty Sark in una sola sorsata. Link smise di lottare per qualche istante, mentre il suo sguardo si appuntava sulla curva tesa del collo e sul pomo d’Adamo che si muoveva dall’alto verso il basso, accompagnando la discesa del liquido ambrato lungo la gola. Perché anche il più infimo gesto compiuto da Tyki Mikk aveva il potere d’impressionarlo così tanto? Perché si sentiva così… interessato a lui?

Anzi, “interessato” non era per niente la parola esatta. Sapeva benissimo qual era il termine giusto per definire il genere di curiosità che lo spingeva verso Tyki ma pronunciarlo o anche solo formularlo nella sua testa equivaleva a riconoscere di provare un sentimento che verso di lui si rifiutava di nutrire. Era l’alcool a dargli alla testa, ecco tutto, e bene aveva fatto il ragazzo ad allontanarlo precipitosamente dal bicchiere. Lasciarsi provocare a quel modo da una stupida sfida… non era affatto saggio!

«La mia faccia sta benissimo. Ho… soltanto caldo… mi basterà una boccata d’aria per riprendermi…».

«Ecco, ottima idea! Andiamo a farci due passi… dopo che avrai pagato il giro, s’intende…».

Il borbottio isterico di Link si perse nel vociare confuso del pub, mentre si cavava il portafogli dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans e chiedeva il conto. Tyki riusciva costantemente a scroccargli qualcosa, che fosse una cena, una bevuta al pub, una torta, del tempo libero, i suoi pensieri… dannazione, stava cominciando a divagare di nuovo e il sorrisetto compiaciuto che il ragazzo gli stava indirizzando, fissandolo dalla soglia del locale, non migliorava la situazione.

Lo raggiunse in uno svolazzo contrito del suo impermeabile beige, impeccabile nelle linee rigide che sottolineavano le spalle e il bavero, e sbuffò a disagio quando si vide aprire la porta e cedere il passo in maniera esageratamente cavalleresca. Credeva di impressionarlo con qualche spicciola manifestazione di buona educazione?!

Beh… doveva concedergli che si stava impegnando con risultati davvero buoni…

«Che freddo…» commentò gravemente, sollevandosi il colletto e scrutando il buio di fronte a sé, a stento rischiarato dalla luce insufficiente dei lampioni. Sospirò profondamente, cercando invano di trovare un po’ di ristoro da quel calore opprimente che gli si era coagulato nel petto e nelle ossa e non accennava ad abbandonarlo tanto presto. Si sentiva ribollire dalla punta della treccia alle dita dei piedi, non era normale che un sorso di whisky gli facesse quell’effetto… perché era soltanto colpa dell’alcool, giusto?

Non ne fu altrettanto sicuro quando una mano di Tyki calò decisa sulla sua spalla e le sue labbra lo sfiorarono – ancora! – in una domanda che suonava persino un po’ preoccupata.

«Tutto bene?».

«S… sì, ho soltanto un lieve giramento di testa. Mi basterà tornare a casa e stendermi per qualche minuto…».

Era vero. Non aveva nausea né altri sintomi preoccupanti di quel genere. Aveva le vertigini, però, e si sentiva le gambe andare in gelatina, come se la terra sotto i suoi piedi neanche ci fosse più stata e si fosse trovato sballottato da una parte all’altra come una zattera in mezzo alla tempesta. Provava l’impellente bisogno di aggrapparsi a qualcosa… qualcuno… maledizione a Tyki, perché doveva stargli così tanto vicino?!

«No no, te l’ho già detto! Il tuo appartamento è _off limits_ per stasera, non è il caso di farci sbranare da Road. Credimi, sarebbe capace di squartarci a mani nude, ha delle unghiette davvero affilate…».

La voce roca di Tyki era come miele per le sue orecchie: lo avvolgeva in un abbraccio caldo e conturbante, in cui sarebbe stato un piacere affogare prima di subito. Se soltanto fosse stato più… esperto di quelle situazioni, avrebbe saputo come ribattere, come tenergli testa, come… come fargli capire che lui non era per nulla vulnerabile al suo fascino ostentato!

O forse no… forse… forse avrebbe saputo reagire diversamente ma dubitava che la sua presenza non lo avrebbe colpito altrettanto…

«… possiamo andare a casa mia, lì avrai tutto lo spazio per _stenderti_ …».

Era troppo. Era troppo anche per la sua testa cocciuta. Link si voltò in un lampo, toccato da quell’insinuazione tanto in profondità da avere la sensazione che Tyki gli stesse strizzando letteralmente il cuore fra le dita. Non era mai stato una persona violenta, preferiva gli scontri verbali a quelli fisici, eppure in quell’istante provava il bruciante impulso di mettergli le mani addosso e non toglierle tanto rapidamente.

«Senti, io non tollero che…».

« _Cosa_ , Link? Attento ai movimenti bruschi o mi cadi a terra come una pera cotta!» rise il ragazzo, sporgendosi verso di lui e sovrastandolo completamente, forte dei sedici centimetri di differenza che c’erano fra loro due. Si ritrovò davanti un paio di iridi castane sgranate all’inverosimile così smarrite da non poter essere ignorate. Doveva essere davvero difficile vivere alla maniera di Link Howard: tutte quelle regole, tutte quelle barriere e poi, _puf!_ , ti ritrovavi col sedere per terra senza sapere come il mondo ti fosse crollato sotto i piedi. Non poteva lasciarlo in quello stato semi-catatonico, tirare la corda era certamente divertente ma lo stato di sofferenza in cui versava il biondo in quel momento era tanto evidente quanto pericoloso. Esasperarlo non avrebbe contribuito alla buona riuscita della serata e poi… perché avrebbe dovuto resistere a quel volto arrossato che lo fissava con tanta intensità?

Lo afferrò per il bavero dell’impermeabile, chinandosi contro il suo viso con una velocità insospettabile per uno della sua stazza. Link non ebbe neanche il tempo di aprir bocca, che se la trovò completamente coperta da quella di Tyki in un bacio caldo e leggero che comprese soltanto un languido sfioramento di labbra senza altra e più profonda implicazione fisica. Non ebbe neanche la possibilità di pensare di sottrarsi, perché, ancora una volta, il ragazzo si staccò da lui un attimo prima, lasciandogli addosso una terribile sensazione d’insoddisfazione.

Ok.

Quello non era un bacio e lui non aveva assolutamente voglia di riceverne un altro, giusto? Allora perché si era aggrappato al suo cappotto e continuava a fissarlo come se non aspettasse altro?! Aprì le mani in un gesto ingessato e meccanico, riportandole ordinatamente lungo i fianchi e deglutendo rumorosamente un paio di volte mentre spostava, gesto a lui ormai consueto, lo sguardo sul suo neo e provava a prodursi in una frase che non fosse soltanto il balbettio isterico di una persona esaltata. Santa pazienza, cos’era quel comportamento da adolescente in piena crisi ormonale?

«Come devo… interpretare questo…».

Le parole sufficienti a definire quel gesto gli mancarono all’improvviso, insieme alla voce, che traballò improvvisamente e si abbassò di colpo. Link si ritrovò a inghiottire aria a vuoto, sempre più confuso e stizzito. Non c’era più niente a cui appigliarsi, quella sera tutti gli schemi prefissati che aveva faticosamente costruito nel corso degli anni stavano franando sulla sua testa, non gli era rimasta una sola, affidabile certezza fra le dita strette in un pugno. Tutto ciò che sapeva su se stesso, tutto quello che credeva di essere, ogni singola convinzione si rivelava spaventosamente incompleta. Non falsa, conosceva benissimo una parte di se stesso. Era l’altra parte, quella che stava spaccando la superficie ghiacciata della sua coscienza venendo faticosamente a galla, che gli giungeva del tutto nuova. Possibile che ce l’avesse sempre avuta dentro e non se ne fosse mai accorto?

E possibile che quella parte lì fosse… _attratta da Tyki Mikk_?!

«Non credo che la strada sia il posto più comodo dove fare… quattro chiacchiere, io e te…» sussurrò Tyki, allontanandosi da lui e circondandogli rapidamente le spalle con un braccio.

«E quindi… dove… mi stai portando a casa tua?!» sibilò istericamente Link, che a non ritrovarselo più a due passi dalla faccia stava recuperando un po’ di nervosa baldanza e buona parte della sua lucidità. Si sentiva più sotto pressione di prima ma quel bacio frettoloso aveva avuto il pregio di scuoterlo abbastanza da dargli un quadro leggermente più chiaro della situazione.

«Sì e, non ti preoccupare, abito proprio qui vicino…» sussurrò Tyki divertito, continuando a cingerlo per le spalle mentre gli faceva imboccare una serie di vicoletti che puntavano in una direzione a Link abbastanza familiare. Il nervosismo lo attraversò come una scarica di corrente pura, mentre la paranoia si sostituiva alla confusione, ora che i suoi sensi tornavano ad acuirsi almeno un po’: stavano per ritrovarsi _da soli_ nell’appartamento di Tyki Mikk e lui… lui era in uno stato a dir poco pietoso! Cosa voleva che succedesse? Lo capiva oppure no che rischiavano di ficcarsi seriamente nei guai a seguire quel comportamento tanto… tanto frivolo!?

Come ebbe modo di scoprire pochi istanti dopo, riuscendo a non farsi distrarre troppo dalla sensazione consolante di quel braccio contro le sue spalle, Tyki abitava a due isolati di distanza dal palazzo in cui vivevano lui e Allen. Strano che non si fosse mai accorto di lui… beh, c’era da dire che solitamente non si guardava troppo attorno nel tragitto che separava casa sua dalla scuola o dall’università. Se pure gli fosse passato di fianco, difficilmente lo avrebbe visto, sprofondato com’era sempre stato con il naso nei libri.

A lui piaceva quello che faceva, non si sentiva uno stupido secchione, però… diamine, cos’era quel senso di pena infinita che gli sorgeva dal petto a riguardare il suo passato da quel nuovo punto d’osservazione? Perché gli sembrava di aver vissuto per tantissimi anni con due paraocchi a impedirgli la piena e completa visuale delle cose che gli accadevano attorno? Doveva davvero dar retta ai deliri di Tyki, a seguire quel ragionamento…?

«Sveglia, Bella Addormentata, siamo arrivati!» rise Tyki, fermandosi di fronte a un consunto portone di legno che aveva un’aria persino più trascurata di lui nei suoi giorni più “barboni”. Link si staccò appena, lasciandolo a frugarsi svogliatamente le tasche alla ricerca di un mazzo di chiavi che non voleva saltar fuori.

«Ma dove le avrò messe? Porca zozza, non le avrò lasciate di nuovo sul tavolo della cucina!?» borbottò il giovane Mikk, mostrandosi per la prima volta seriamente in difficoltà, da quando il biondo lo conosceva. Lo osservò svuotarsi le tasche, cavandone fuori cartacce varie ed eventuali, e fu un debole tintinnio metallico ad attirare la sua attenzione.

«Oh no, non ditemi che devo di nuovo sfondare la porta a spallate!» sbuffò il ragazzo, già preparandosi alla peggiore delle eventualità possibili. Poco male, ci era abituato: negli ultimi sei mesi l’aveva già buttata giù quelle tre o quattro volte per lo meno. Chiavi infernali!

«Fermati».

«Come scu…?!» Tyki non ebbe modo di finire la frase, perché si ritrovò le mani di Link sul petto che gli sbottonavano il cappotto con spaventosa efficienza, per poi sfiorare la fodera interna di velluto spesso e infilarsi in una tasca che neanche sapeva di avere.

«Questo modello di soprabito ha spesso una tasca interna per conservare gli oggetti di maggior valore, serve a non perdere le chiavi di vista, per l’appunto» replicò il biondo con secca convinzione, agitandogli due chiavi arrugginite davanti al viso.

Tyki le raccolse in un lampo, aggrottando le sopracciglia in un’espressione spaesata, mentre tentava di ricordarsi per quale assurdo motivo avesse ficcato le sue chiavi proprio lì dentro. Rinunciò dopo pochi secondi, limitandosi a scrollare le spalle, e aprì il portone.

«Ma bravo! Tu pensa… neanche credevo di avercela, quella tasca lì… Certo che non vedi proprio l’ora di togliermi i vestiti di dosso, eh?» sogghignò, facendogli strada all’interno del palazzo.

«Non diciamo assurdità! Volevo solo aiutarti!» sibilò Link stizzito, costringendosi ad abbassare precipitosamente il tono di voce, una volta ritrovatosi nell’androne buio e silenzioso.

Tyki abitava al terzo piano di un condominio senza ascensore; le scale erano sdrucciolevoli e parecchio vecchiotte e i corrimani avrebbero avuto bisogno di un’energica spolverata e lucidata e, sì, Link rilevò tutti quei particolari nell’oscurità totale della tromba delle scale, perché – a quanto pareva – si erano anche fulminate le lampadine che rischiaravano i pianerottoli dei primi due piani. Aveva anche rischiato di inciampare e spaccarsi la testa per lo meno un paio di volte, doveva ringraziare solo la sua prontezza di riflessi se non era rotolato giù per i gradini a gambe all’aria!

«Ed eccoci arrivati! Non lasciarti ingannare dalla porta: dentro è anche peggio!» lo avvertì il ragazzo, aprendo la porta di un appartamento, che recava soltanto una targhetta di carta alquanto scolorita, appiccicata alla bell’e meglio con un po’ di scotch sopra il campanello.

«Chissà perché immaginavo che una persona come te non brillasse per ordine e disciplina, signor Mikk!» esclamò piccato Link, muovendo alcuni passi oltre la soglia. L’appartamento era sprofondato nel buio più completo, luce notturna a parte che filtrava dalle imposte scassate di una finestra, e odorava di chiuso. Poteva percepire il disordine persino in quella penombra imperscrutabile, adesso avrebbe acceso la luce e avrebbe messo fine a tutte quelle scenette ambigue. Aveva accettato di recarsi a casa sua soltanto per non disturbare Allen, meglio mettere le cose in chiaro una volta per tutte!

Se adesso riusciva a trovare un maledetto interruttore…

«Signor Mikk? Cosa sono tutte queste formalità, adesso, Link? Oh, non dirmi che una delle tue perversioni preferite è il gioco del dottore… ok. Allora, dottor Link, devo sdraiarmi sul lettino o _mi spoglia lei direttamente_?» esclamò il ragazzo con fare insinuante, armeggiando brevemente con le chiavi, prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle e sfilarsi il soprabito, che gettò in direzione del divano senza troppo curarsi del fatto che fosse finito rovinosamente sul pavimento, lì dove fra l’altro aveva lasciato una buccia di banana a limonarsi le mattonelle.

«Tyki, per carità, non scherziamo! Io non alcuna pervers… ngh!».

Link si rese conto troppo tardi di essersi praticamente messo in trappola da solo, intento com’era a osservare il muro alla ricerca di un interruttore che proprio non voleva saltar fuori. Aveva avuto sì e no il tempo di voltarsi che si era ritrovato le mani del ragazzo ai due lati della sua testa e il suo corpo che quasi gli incombeva contro. Nel buio della stanza sembrava ancora più alto di quanto non fosse in realtà o forse era la sua fantasia che stava partendo per la tangente, ancora una volta, facendolo sentire estremamente piccolo e sciocco.

«Tutti ce le hanno, caro il mio Link, e se tu ancora non le conosci… non ti preoccupare, ti aiuterò io a trovarle tutte» sussurrò Tyki in un filo di voce, spostando una mano sul suo collo e afferrandogli il mento, per costringerlo a sollevare la testa e fronteggiare il suo sguardo. Persino nella quasi totale assenza di luce, Link non faceva fatica a distinguere lo scintillare attento di due occhi nerissimi. Era senza fiato… di nuovo e, no, le cose stavano per precipitare ancora!

Il suo secondo bacio fu nettamente differente da quello che si erano scambiati davanti al pub. Tanto per cominciare, Tyki non si limitò a sfiorargli le labbra, oh no. Gliele spalancò piano, in una serie di baci accennati che preludevano soltanto al bacio principale. Il primo contatto con la punta della sua lingua fu devastante per così tanti motivi che Link non avrebbe saputo neanche elencarli tutti: non aveva mai baciato nessuno in vita sua e tantomeno avrebbe mai pensato di arrivare a baciare… un uomo! Alla sensazione umida e anche un po’ fastidiosa, che lo assalì all’inizio, si sostituì però presto ben altro tipo di emozione, decisamente più piacevole e disturbante. Rabbrividì quando la mano di Tyki scese sul suo collo, afferrandolo con forza e facendogli piegare il capo, mentre lo trascinava di secondo in secondo in un bacio sempre più profondo e coinvolgente.

Eccezion fatta per quei due punti di contatto, i loro corpi rimanevano distanti appena alcuni centimetri l’uno dall’altro, eppure Link si sentiva letteralmente _invaso_ in un solo gesto, neanche il ragazzo stesse mimando un rapporto completo con la bocca… In effetti, a voler proprio andare a caccia di quei doppi sensi che lui non sopportava proprio per nulla, i movimenti della lingua di Tyki contro la sua erano alquanto _evocativi_. Anche troppo, a giudicare dalla reazione entusiasta del suo fisico. Link si ritrovò a circondargli la nuca con le mani seguendo la voce del suo istinto, più che quella della ragione. D’altronde la sua testa in quel momento stava urlando tutta una serie di richiami che suonavano così pesanti e sgradevoli da essere insopportabili.

Non era un automa, non lo era mai stato, anche per lui fare il proprio dovere – rare volte, beninteso – si era rivelato difficile ma mai come in quel momento si era sentito così strappato in due fra quello che avrebbe dovuto e quello che avrebbe voluto fare. Ma c’era poi davvero un dovere, in tutta quella faccenda? Era davvero così controproducente e fuori legge assecondare il desiderio di godere ancora un po’ dei baci di quel ragazzo?

«Quanto entusiasmo… ma non eri tu quello che si lamentava, fino a qualche secondo fa?» ribatté Tyki all’improvviso con voce molto più roca del solito, staccandosi sadicamente dalla sua bocca per avventarsi poi sul suo collo e spingerlo verso il muro bacino contro bacino, in un cozzare così piacevole e disturbante che Link si lasciò sfuggire un lamento sottile e contorto fra i denti stretti.

«Ti rendi conto di quello che stiamo… facendo…?» esclamò scandalizzato, scostando le mani dalle sue spalle il tempo sufficiente a lasciarsi sfilare l’impermeabile di dosso. Oh santa pazienza, l’aveva lanciato per terra e… ugh, era il rumore di una cartaccia smossa quello che aveva appena sentito?!

«Mmm… sì, ci stiamo godendo il Sabato sera…» soffiò Tyki contro la pelle, facendogli il solletico.

«Non… si suppone che… dovremmo essere… come dire… in una qualche relazione sentimentale prima di arrivare a… _questo_?!».

La voce di Link, solitamente monocorde e fredda, stava assumendo quella sera tante e tali sfumature più o meno imbarazzate da essere la gioia delle orecchie di Tyki. Non poteva credere di essere riuscito a torcere e manipolare quel tono imperturbabile così presto e dire che neanche aveva dato il via al vero e proprio assalto ai suoi danni. Ci sarebbe stato ben più di qualche bacetto quella sera, era poco ma sicuro.

«Stai cercando di assicurarti anche i prossimi Sabati sera, Link?» insinuò e si strusciò pesantemente contro il suo inguine, impedendo praticamente ogni genere di risposta al biondo. Quanto era carino mentre si agitava, aggrappato alle sue spalle. Un ragazzo più vergine di lui – a quell’età, poi! – non l’aveva mai incontrato prima, sospettava che sentirlo strillare sotto di lui sarebbe stato molto più divertente del previsto. Però un pizzico di ragione ce l’aveva anche Link: bisognava procedere per gradi, un soggetto come lui andava letteralmente fatto _morire di fame_ , prima di servirgli il piatto forte.

«Ahn… no! Soltanto… di ricordarti che… forse… stiamo correndo un po’ tropp… ah!».

Perché doveva ficcare quelle dannate mani dappertutto?! Era buio, la serata non stava andando affatto come previsto, si era appena reso conto che forse non era vero che il sesso non gli interessava così poco come aveva sempre creduto e… quello sciocco gli stava palpando il sedere con notevole energia.

«Lo sai qual è la prima cosa che ho notato di te, _signor Link Howard_?» lo interruppe Tyki, facendogli il verso, mentre le sue labbra risalivano lungo la mandibola e si fermavano a poca distanza dalla sua bocca.

«Cosa…?!» balbettò Link, sempre più esasperato, reprimendo l’impulso distruttivo di spingersi a sua volta contro il ragazzo.

«A parte il sedere, intendo… I tuoi occhi. Non prendermi per un romanticone… sono un tipo parecchio materiale, a essere sinceri… mi hanno colpito subito… avevi lo sguardo di uno che ha davvero un disperato bisogno di _compagnia_ …».

«N… non è vero! Io ho molta compagnia… ho mio fratello… i miei amici…».

«Link… non fingere di non capire, ti riesce male… sai benissimo di che genere di compagnia sto parlando…» lo incalzò Tyki, sfiorandolo in un bacio troppo breve perché Link potesse assaporarlo tutto. Un’altra volta quell’inutile discorso. Non bastavano più i silenti incoraggiamenti di Allen, adesso ci si metteva anche quel… quel bastardo che lo stava premendo forte contro il muro e gli stava accarezzando il viso e… oh, se avesse smesso in quel preciso istante, Link non credeva di essere capace di poter sostenere una simile distanza tanto tranquillamente.

«Ma non sta bene che…».

«Fregatene di quello che sta bene, Link, e fai soltanto quello che ti senti...» lo incoraggiò silenziosamente, schioccandogli un altro bacio a fior di pelle e facendolo rabbrividire violentemente.

«… non ci sono doveri… in questa stanza ci siamo soltanto _io e te_ …».

Forse c’era ancora qualcosa che il biondo poteva obiettargli ma non lo fece, nonostante le sue labbra fossero rimaste libere per più di dieci secondi dal successivo assalto. Voleva capire e sperimentare consapevolmente tutto quello che stava provando e se il confine delle loro carezze più o meno spinte erano le quattro mura di quell’appartamento, un ambiente raccolto anche se non del tutto ospitale, forse provare non era del tutto sbagliato. Forse gli esempi concreti sarebbero stati più calzanti di tanta, copiosa teoria.

La bocca di Tyki tornò sulla sua, impaziente, vorace, tirandogli via il fiato e buona parte della lucidità che ancora gli restava e Link non poté fare altro che abbandonarsi fra le sue braccia, lasciando che le sue mani lo accarezzassero, toccassero e palpassero ovunque riuscivano ad arrivare. Peccato che si tenessero ben lontane dall’unico punto in cui sarebbero davvero servite in quel momento. Lì c’era la patta dei pantaloni di Tyki e tutto quello che si celava dietro, che lo torturava in una serie di frizioni assassine, stimolando una sensibilità già di per sé esasperata dall’inesperienza e dall’attesa. Non aveva mai provato una simile sensazione d’urgenza, era destabilizzante e straziante a dir poco, sopportarla senza perdere la testa non era per nulla facile e ammirava – anzi no, _invidiava_ – la tranquillità con cui Tyki continuava a provocarlo, prendendosi tutto il suo tempo per estenuarlo meglio.

Il modo in cui Link cominciò ad ansimare – silenziosamente, senza lasciarsi scappare un solo fiato dal centro della gola – fu per Tyki il segnale che poteva spingersi ancora un po’ più in là con lui. Stava reagendo decisamente meglio del previsto, sarebbe stato un peccato limitarsi soltanto a qualche svogliata carezza sopra i vestiti.

Si staccò da lui, lasciandolo anelante con lo sguardo rivolto verso il soffitto, mentre si guardava attorno alla ricerca di un posto sufficientemente sgombro dove potersi meglio accomodare. Fosse stato per lui, sarebbe rimasto volentieri in piedi ma Link non gli sembrava sufficientemente ferrato per riuscire a reggersi sulle sue due gambe fino alla conclusione della faccenda.

«No, il letto non è il caso… c’è l’ira di Dio dei vestiti, lì dentro… e sul divano ci sono ancora i piatti sporchi del pranzo…».

«Come… scusa?!» balbettò il biondo, reggendosi a stento contro il muro, mentre ascoltava sempre più scandalizzato le noncuranti affermazioni del giovane Mikk. Cos’era quella casa? Una sottospecie di discarica abusiva?! Come faceva a non essere già morto per qualche infezione con tutta la sporcizia che c’era lì attorno?! Da quanto… da quanto tempo una scopa non toccava le mattonelle di quell’appartamento?!

«Niente, ci arrangeremo sul pavimento!» sbottò gioiosamente Tyki, spostando un po’ di cartacce con la punta del piede per assicurarsi una superficie d’appoggio sufficientemente libera da ingombri.

«Starai scherzando, spero! Non appoggerò neanche un mignolo su quel fetido pavimento! Potrebbero esserci persino le pulc--- oh!».

Link non ebbe molto tempo per protestare, dato che si sentì afferrare per un polso e tirare bruscamente in direzione di un Tyki oltremodo divertito dalle sue reazioni stizzite. Gli fece fare una piroetta, prima di cingergli la vita con il braccio libero e rovesciarlo all’indietro in un vero e proprio _casquet_ , tanto basso da fargli sfiorare il pavimento con la treccia.

«Non ho intenzione di farti morire avvelenato, Link, non mi conviene» sorrise il ragazzo, sorprendendolo mentre era ancora confuso da quello sballottamento improvviso. Adesso sì che le aveva perse tutte, le coordinate, e non solo metaforicamente parlando!

Tyki lo adagiò gentilmente contro il pavimento freddo della stanza e si inginocchiò carponi su di lui, per poi afferrargli i polsi e portargli le mani ai lati della testa, così da avere completa libertà di movimento sul suo corpo ancora drammaticamente e completamente vestito.

«Potrebbe spuntare uno scarafaggio sul più bello!» provò a protestare ancora una volta il ragazzo, agitandosi debolmente sotto la presa calda e sicura del ragazzo.

«Gli scarafaggi scapperanno per quello che ti farò _sul più bello_ » soffiò Tyki allusivo contro le sue labbra, prima di mangiargliele in un bacio affamato che ora tradiva anche la sua impazienza. Quel corteggiamento si era protratto in maniera spaventosamente lunga, per i suoi gusti, e per quanto la resistenza di Link fosse ammirabile e la sua voglia di provocarlo parecchio forte, un minimo di concretezza ci voleva, arrivati a quel punto.

Ingoiò un mugugno stizzito del biondo, afferrandogli le gambe e allargandogliele con una mossa sicura, prima di accomodarsi contro di lui e riprendere lì dove si erano interrotti pochi istanti prima. Al primo, profondo sfregamento anche contro anche, il povero Link sembrava già bello che andato. La tensione che gli innervava ogni singolo muscolo scorreva nel sangue insieme all’adrenalina, scendendo inesorabilmente in basso e concentrandosi in un solo punto preciso. Voleva morire, non aveva mai provato tanto dolore come in quel momento, orribilmente compresso com’era dalla stoffa spessa dei jeans.

Quanto avrebbe voluto che quelle maledette mani che lo sfioravano dappertutto glieli sbottonassero, quegli stramaledetti pantaloni. E dire che lui era entrato lì con la precisa intenzione di passare la notte fuori dal suo appartamento, non abbandonarsi a certe facili… piacevolissime… sensazioni…

«Tyki… cosa…».

Il ragazzo dai capelli neri sembrava essere partito per la tangente, a giudicare dal modo in cui gli aveva appena sollevato la maglietta e gliel’aveva sfilata, lanciandola chissà dove – Link sperava ardentemente che non fosse appena finita sui piatti sporchi che stavano… sul divano! – per poi avventarsi sulla sua canottiera e iniziare a sfilarla con mal trattenuta impazienza.

«Link… sei un tipo particolarmente freddoloso, tu, o mi sbaglio?» commentò con voce lievemente alterata, sfiorando con i palmi bene aperti ogni porzione di pelle disponibile, mentre faceva risalire lungo il suo petto il tessuto sottile dell’intimo.

«In questo momento non… non tanto…» sibilò, mentre restava praticamente a torso nudo, assalito dalla pelle d’oca per il contatto con il pavimento pressoché ghiacciato (ma non troppo sporco o così pareva).

«Oh sì, lo sento… quanto sei caldo...» sussurrò Tyki con fare malizioso, chinandosi su di lui e accarezzandolo a lungo, senza alcuna fretta, prima di schioccargli un bacio languido al centro della pancia e sentirlo sussultare violentemente sotto le sue labbra.

«Tyki, senti…».

La sua voce echeggiò orribilmente nel silenzio della stanza e alle orecchie dello stesso Link suonò… patetica. Cos’era tutta quell’arrendevolezza e quella paura? Da cosa precisamente si stava lasciando terrorizzare? Aveva accettato lui di entrare nell’appartamento di Tyki, no? Aveva intuito dove volessero andare a parare tutte le sue manovre, giusto? Dunque non poteva lamentarsi, né tantomeno sottrarsi. Arrivato a quel punto _era suo dovere_ restare…

«Sai… se dovessi assecondare la mia fantasia in questo momento… ti volterei a pancia sotto e ti combinerei tante di quelle _cose sporche_ da farti strillare per tutta la notte…» mugugnò sornione contro il suo orecchio, rifilandogli poi un morso leggero sulla carne sensibile della guancia. Link rabbrividì ancora una volta, spaurito e sottilmente eccitato da quelle parole che sapevano di sconosciuto e morboso. La stretta allo stomaco, però, non lo tranquillizzava affatto.

«… ma tu sei uno di quelli che vanno convinti un passettino alla volta… e va bene, seguiamo il tuo consiglio e andiamoci piano!».

Lo vide allontanarsi all’improvviso, restandosene sospeso sulle ginocchia a fissarlo dall’alto, con un’espressione talmente irritante in viso che il biondo non riuscì a trattenersi dallo sbottare a voce più stridula del solito, ancora steso a terra perché sinceramente troppo provato per muoversi rapidamente.

«Come… scusa?! Non… eri tu quello che prima parlava di lasciarsi andare e non pensare ai propri doveri… erano tutte parole al vento, allora?».

Si stava infuriando oltre il consentito, tanto più che Tyki si dimostrava così ragionevole da conformarsi alle sue richieste… ma cosa c’entrava la ragione con quello che stavano facendo? Ci aveva messo tanto impegno a mostrargli un punto di vista così diverso dal suo e poi si tirava indietro sul… sul più bello?!

Tyki, dal canto suo, continuava a ridersela sotto i baffi e quello scoppio di civilissima indignazione parve soltanto divertirlo ancora di più. Le meravigliose contraddizioni dell’essere umano! Anche Link stava cominciando a sperimentarle, adesso sì che il gioco si faceva interessante.

«Ma io non ho detto che passeremo il resto della serata a giocare a poker, caro mio…» lo prese bonariamente in giro, dandogli un buffetto sulla guancia con il dorso della mano.

«Ho detto soltanto che procederemo per gradi… quindi per stanotte solo _cosine leggere_ …» soggiunse, facendo scorrere le dita lungo il suo torace in maniera alquanto evocativa.

«… non sarebbe divertente prenderti mentre mi fissi con quegli occhioni spauriti… anche se così mi ecciti ancora di più…».

Link avrebbe voluto seriamente ribattere che non era spaurito per nulla e che Tyki stava equivocando fin troppo ma sarebbe suonato così falso che preferì lasciar perdere. Quelle affermazioni lo avevano sollevato non poco: non era ancora pronto ad accettare tutte le conseguenze che derivavano da… beh, la consapevolezza che le donne non gli interessavano ma forse… forse non era così anche per ciò che riguardava gli uomini. Ma non era neanche in grado di alzarsi e andarsene da quell’appartamento lasciando le cose in sospeso, come se nulla fosse successo.

«Umpf!Dovresti… imparare a spiegarti meglio la… prossima volta…» azzardò tuttavia, osservando con morbosa attenzione il modo in cui il ragazzo si stava sbarazzando del gilet nero che indossava, per poi sbottonarsi la camicia con lenti e calcolati movimenti che parevano fatti tutti per calamitare ogni sguardo sulle sue mani. Tyki aveva un modo di comportarsi e gestire il proprio corpo che, se da un lato Link non approvava per niente, dall’altro non poteva fare a meno di rispettare. Sembrava essere perfettamente padrone di quell’involucro di carne che abitava, a differenza sua; sembrava non aver paura di assecondarlo, riuscendo addirittura a guidarlo nella direzione giusta. Forse avrebbe dovuto provare ad ascoltarlo, magari il suo esempio gli sarebbe servito a comprendere meglio anche il suo corpo: doveva essere uno di quei casi in cui non era obbligatorio un attento esame della teoria, prima di passare alla… pratica.

«Anche tu dovresti imparare a… spiegarti meglio… quando me lo volevi dire che stavi messo così male?» replicò Tyki, infilandogli una mano fra le gambe e accarezzandolo con insistenza lì dove spuntava un bozzo evidente.

«Nngh…!».,

Che. Dannate. Mani. Calde.

Era un attentato ai suoi danni, vero?! Stava cercando di farlo strillare? Beh, non ci sarebbe riuscito così facilmente, che fosse chiaro! E comunque lui non gli avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di sciogliersi in pieno deliquio neanche nella malaugurata ipotesi si fosse dimostrato così bravo!

«Su, vediamo un po’ cos’abbiamo qui!» ghignò con un tono di voce per nulla rassicurante, cominciando a sbottonargli piano la patta dei pantaloni e premurandosi di toccarlo nella maniera più lieve ed estenuante possibile. Poteva vederlo agitarsi appena contro il pavimento, cercando vanamente di trattenere anche il più minuscolo dei movimenti inconsulti. Non ce l’avrebbe fatta, non era ancora abbastanza allenato per resistere a quel genere di sollecitazioni.

Link era quasi disposto ad abbandonarsi alle _amorevoli cure_ del ragazzo, quando sentì uno sghignazzare soffocato che spezzava l’atmosfera calda e rarefatta della stanza, costringendolo a riaprire gli occhi e aguzzare l’udito per comprendere le parole smozzicate che Tyki stava pronunciando… fissandogli le mutande, era evidente!

« **Ma… porti i mutandoni della nonna?!** » sbottò sghignazzando così forte da doversi tenere la pancia con una mano. Quel ragazzo era una continua fonte di sorprese, rischiava di essere lui a farlo impazzire, ma non sapeva se per il piacere o piuttosto per l’ilarità.

«Non sono mutandoni della nonna!» stridette Link, enormemente stizzito, accennando a coprirsi in preda a un moto di vergogna che gli arrossò ancor di più le guance. Era necessaria quella specie di pubblica gogna?! Era soltanto un indumento intimo come un altro, bisognava per forza sottolineare che fosse fuori moda? Cosa c’era di divertente?!

«Sono dei normalissimi boxer invernali, più coprenti per evitare colpi di freddo alla schiena e alla pancia!» continuò a spiegare con pedissequa pignoleria, ignorando il modo in cui Tyki si era chinato sul suo bassoventre, ridendo fragorosamente in una posizione a dir poco pericolosa. Non era il caso di allontanare un po’ la testa?!

«No, sono dei mutandoni dell’Ottocento! Così mi sembra di farlo con mia nonna!» singhiozzò Tyki con le lacrime agli occhi, sollevando la testa e tornando finalmente a guardare Link in faccia.

«Sei proprio un pervertito, Link, un giorno di questi ti farò vestire da donna e poi ci divertiremo a farlo sul tavolo della cucina!» concluse, allungandosi su di lui e godendosi lo sguardo di assoluta riprovazione che incendiò le iridi castane del ragazzo, che continuò a sbraitare per un bel pezzo, finché non si coricò completamente su di lui, schiacciandolo contro il suo petto. Il contatto pelle contro pelle – ed erano entrambi accaldati e sudati – fu sufficientemente devastante per mettere a tacere ogni sua ulteriore protesta. Tyki sapeva cosa fare, sapeva come muoversi e sapeva come farlo impazzire in pochi ed efficaci gesti. Non era giusto. Non era affatto giusto.

Quella consapevolezza non gli impedì di aggrapparsi istantaneamente alle spalle di Tyki, mentre le sue mani gli scivolavano fra le gambe, prendendo ad accarezzalo sopra la stoffa notevolmente più sottile dei boxer. Lo strinse fra i palmi, così piano che gli veniva quasi da dargli un calcio per costringerlo a sbrigarsi, e cominciò a sfregare in una stimolazione continua che gli incendiava il sangue nelle vene, come se tutti i suoi muscoli fossero solcati da lava pura. Stava ansimando vergognosamente e le sue dita cercavano con affanno il contatto con la pelle olivastra del ragazzo sotto la punta dei polpastrelli, lo accarezzavano in maniera malferma e scivolavano lungo la linea dritta della colonna vertebrale, voraci di un corpo molto più gradevole di quanto Link non avrebbe mai potuto sospettare.

Adesso sì che faceva caldo e l’alcool non c’entrava per niente. La sensazione di confusione che aveva provato ingurgitando il whisky era forse un centesimo di quella che lo stava assalendo a ondate sempre più violente e decise, trascinando al largo buona parte del suo pudore e della sua lucidità. Fu forse perché si trovava in quella condizione decisamente favorevole a un colpo di testa, che si azzardò a sfiorare il bordo dei suoi pantaloni neri con la punta delle dita, mentre avvertiva una profonda spinta contro il bacino che lo fece ansimare più forte, la bocca premuta fino allo spasimo contro il suo collo.

«Tyki… come… come fai?» sospirò pesantemente, inghiottendo l’ennesimo gemito senza suono mentre le labbra del ragazzo si premevano sulle sue, trascinandolo nell’ennesimo bacio umido e profondo. Perché quella lingua doveva accarezzarlo così bene, maledizione?!

«Oh, un mucchio di esperienza alle spalle e tanta fantasia…» sogghignò con voce alterata, staccandosi dalla sua bocca e lanciandogli l’ennesima occhiata affamata. Tentare fino alla follia Link Howard si stava rivelando davvero tanto piacevole, a giudicare dalle smorfie estasiate che stava cominciando a mettere sulla sua faccia così seriosa, ma stava diventando un po’ difficile anche per lui mantenersi sufficientemente _distaccato_. Con Link non si poteva andare dritti alla meta in una notte sola, aveva il tipico atteggiamento ritroso di chi era rimasto chiuso al freddo della propria insopportabile coscienza per troppo tempo, a scuoterlo così violentemente all’improvviso si rischiava di farlo richiudere a riccio e a quel punto nessun ulteriore tentativo sarebbe servito a qualcosa.

Ma era così stuzzicante quel corpo pulito e inviolato contro il suo che non resistette alla tentazione di spingersi ancora una volta fra le cosce, strusciandosi ferocemente contro il suo ventre teso mentre provava così a stemperare un po’ della pressione che aveva lui addosso.

«Nngh… no… io volevo sapere… come fai a… restare così calmo mentre… mi fai tutto questo e… io sto… incontrando difficoltà anche… a respirare normalmente…».

Era abbastanza imbarazzante quello che stava tirando fuori ma non riusciva a capire perché ad agire avrebbe dovuto essere soltanto Tyki. Ok, non era un grande esperto di quelle situazioni ma intuiva a sufficienza da credere che ci dovesse essere uno scambio reciproco fra loro, non poteva limitarsi a prendere e basta, non… non stava bene!

«Ma io non sono calmo… è solo che mi so gestire meglio di te… caro il mio Link…».

Peccato che persino lui potesse percepire un lieve affanno nella sua voce roca e per quanto piacevoli potessero essere le sue manovre su di lui – e lo erano tantissimo – fu costretto a interromperlo ancora per l’ennesima puntualizzazione.

«Non ha senso… lasciarti fare tutto… devo aiutarti a… nngh!».

«Te l’ho già detto prima, Link, il _dovere_ non c’entra niente con il sesso… e adesso chiudi la bocca… a meno che non voglia fare un po’ di sano casino…» lo liquidò Tyki, sottolineando le sue parole con una stretta della mano tanto forte e improvvisa da azzittire il ragazzo almeno per i successivi dieci secondi. Peccato che Link fosse testardo e avesse deciso di imbarcarsi nell’ardua missione del “come facciamo a far divertire anche Tyki Mikk, questa sera?”.

«Uff… se ti dico che me la sento e basta… lasceresti… provare anche me?!».

Aveva stretto la presa sui suoi pantaloni neri forse con troppa energia, perché si era ritrovato a palpargli – involontariamente, lo giurava! – una natica con decisione e, a quella mossa azzardata, Tyki aveva reagito prima con un’espressione sorpresa e poi con un sorriso… maniacale.

«Ah però! Allora _fingi_ di essere un santarellino!Confessa, quanti culi hai toccata fino ad oggi?».

«Nessuno!» sibilò Link, mentre il suo urlo stridulo si confondeva alla risata calda e piena di Tyki. Per qualche istante il silenzio tornò a calare su di loro e poi fu proprio quest’ultimo ad afferrargli la mano e portarsela fra le gambe.

«Ok, dottor Link, datti da fare. O dovrei chiamarti _chef Link_? L’altro giorno ho notato che con la frusta hai una tecnica niente male… vediamo se sei altrettanto bravo a shakerare un sifone da seltz».

«Cosa c’entrano gli attrezzi da bancone con la… non… Tyki!» sbraitò il biondo, riuscendo questa volta a comprendere senza troppa difficoltà il pesante doppio senso contenuto in quelle parole. Il punto era che, a furia di avere a che fare con quell’uomo, cominciava a capire qualcuno dei suoi meccanismi mentali e… no, non era rassicurante!

Tyki si limitò a ridere di gusto contro le sue labbra, per poi strappargli un altro bacio e farlo mugugnare stizzito contro la sua bocca, mentre Link armeggiava goffamente attorno alla fibbia della cintura e poi alla cerniera, che fu alquanto invischiante riuscire a manomettere. Dopo… beh, il nulla. Ok, sapeva a grandi linee come muoversi ma, nel dettaglio… quale sarebbe dovuta essere la sua mossa? Doveva limitarsi ad accarezzarlo appena? Era meglio andarci piano o strizzarlo con lo stesso sadismo che stava esercitando su di lui in quel momento? E se gli faceva male?Non… non sarebbe stato meglio abbassargli i boxer e… ma così lo avrebbe toccato proprio… nudo… nudissimo… non poteva osare…

«Link, facciamo un giochino!» sussurrò sornione Tyki contro il suo orecchio. Si stava divertendo un mondo a sentirlo esitare così, con la mano appena appena poggiata sul suo inguine. Era così leggera e lui era così sensibile… E poi era uno spasso osservare di sottecchi tutte le facce assurde che faceva mentre immaginava chissà quali porcate… un giorno lo avrebbe costretto a tirarle fuori. Tutte quante.

«Ch… che giochino?!» sibilò Link notevolmente allarmato, premendo inconsciamente la mano contro il tessuto teso dei suoi boxer.

«Mmm… io faccio una cosa a te e tu la fai uguale uguale a me, intesi?» tagliò corto Tyki, ormai ben poco disposto a ulteriori giri di parole, e gli schioccò un bacio sulla punta del naso, tanto per prenderlo ancora un po’ in giro.

«Umpf… ok… da cosa com…».

Link chiuse la bocca precipitosamente, mentre la mano del ragazzo si stringeva e prendeva a sfregarlo in maniera ben più energica delle precedenti, senza neanche dargli il tempo di riprendere fiato. Cercò di adeguarsi quanto prima a quel gesto, tastando – incerto ed eccitato – la stoffa leggera dei suoi boxer finché non giudicò di poter dare il via alle sue manovre, e richiuse la mano a pugno anche lui. Lo prese per il verso giusto, se gli si passava l’espressione tutt’altro che fine, e a giudicare dal modo in cui Tyki premette la fronte contro la sua, leccandosi le labbra come se avesse l’acquolina in bocca, non doveva essere poi così spregevole… per essere un principiante.

«Ecco… bravo… proprio così…» lo incoraggiò il ragazzo in un sussurro roco, aumentando il ritmo e costringendolo così a fare altrettanto. Se credeva però che il gioco si sarebbe limitato a quell’unica mossa, si sbagliava di grosso.

«Adesso… aumentiamo un po’ la difficoltà…».

«In che sens… ah!».

Non avrebbe voluto urlare a quel modo ma, per quanto avesse provato a trattenersi, il gemito era uscito forte ed esasperato dalla sua gola, quando le dita di Tyki si erano insinuate _sotto_ la stoffa e l’avevano scoperto, afferrando saldamente la sua erezione senza più alcun genere di schermo protettivo. Era un contatto troppo intimo, persino lui aveva delle remore a toccarsi con tanta dimestichezza e ora… ora arrivava un _esterno_ e lo manipolava così, senza tanti complimenti, e a lui piaceva così tanto da concentrarsi con colpevole compiacimento su ogni singola carezza che gli somministrava.

Non c’era vergogna abbastanza forte che tenesse di fronte alla sensazione bollente di quei polpastrelli ruvidi che lo stuzzicavano fino a farlo pulsare orribilmente in una tensione dolorosa che si faceva sempre più ingestibile. E poi c’erano le labbra di Tyki che scorrevano lungo il suo collo, lo accarezzavano, lo lambivano voraci lasciandolo sempre più stravolto e interdetto, mentre provava a farsi forza e copiare quella mossa così dannatamente imbarazzante.

«Link… sei rimasto indietro… se continui a fare l’alunno negligente… ti metto la nota sul registro…».

Dalla sua voce era evidente che il ragazzo dai capelli neri stesse soffrendo _e_ si stesse divertendo un mondo, perché – che fosse colpa della ritrosia oppure no – Link si stava negando in maniera così sadica da trasformare davvero quello sciocco giochetto in qualcosa di molto interessante. Le sue provocazioni parvero cogliere nel segno, perché lo vide voltare bruscamente la testa e ficcargli in faccia uno sguardo che avrebbe voluto essere infuriato ma si liquefece in un istante, quando Tyki strinse ancora la mano, costringendolo praticamente a gemere contro la sua bocca.

Link decise di non rispondere, non parlare ma semplicemente di agire con quel pizzico di determinazione che ci metteva nella vita quotidiana. Era una grossa fortuna che giacessero in una stanza completamente buia, altrimenti tutta quella baldanza di scostare elastici, infilare mani e toccare _posti particolari_ non ce l’avrebbe proprio avuta. Non poteva vedere niente, poteva soltanto limitarsi a tastare e seguire quelle sensazioni tattili per arrivare a qualcosa di concreto. Si trattava di replicare gli esatti movimenti di Tyki ma lui non ce l’aveva, tutta quella manualità, era molto più esitante e discreto. Lo sfiorò appena, percorrendo tutta la sua lunghezza in punta di dita e strappandogli un brivido che si ripercosse tutto contro il suo corpo. Era tutto così nuovo e straniante, si vergognava tantissimo eppure non riusciva a frenare la curiosità che lo spingeva a toccarlo, ancora e ancora, e sentirlo fremere sotto la sua mano, teso e impaziente.

«Come sei delicato… stringi di più… Link…» sospirò il ragazzo contro il suo orecchio e, più del morso che gli assestò sul collo strappandogli l’ennesimo lamento, fu il suono che faceva il suo nome pronunciato da quella voce roca e infiammata a spingerlo ad osare un po’ di più. Gli andò dietro, ripetendo una carezza dopo l’altra la pressione delle dita sulla sua pelle umida, il modo assassino in cui cominciò all’improvviso a roteare il pollice sulla punta della sua erezione, le strette – ora più forti, ora più deboli – che accompagnavano la frizione sempre più intensa del palmo della sua mano.

Non sapeva quanto efficaci potessero essere i suoi tentativi d’imitazione, per quanto la consistenza di ciò che percepiva avrebbe dovuto dargli parecchi indizi in tal senso, ma non ebbe più modo di meditare oltre quando Tyki gli afferrò la nuca con la mano libera, costringendolo a gemere contro la sua bocca mentre lo masturbava con più forza, riducendo al lumicino ogni speranza di resistere ancora.

Fu quando lo sentì spingersi con decisione contro il suo bacino, in uno sfregamento di pelle contro pelle tanto osceno quanto a dir poco delizioso, che Link cedette. Non riuscì a controllarsi, i suoi muscoli non obbedivano più alla ragione, si lasciò andare e basta, seguendo il verso di quell’impulso improvviso a svuotarsi, che gli attraversò la colonna vertebrale fino a sporcare le dita dell’altro. Reagì stringendo involontariamente il pugno con più violenza ma, lungi dall’infastidirlo, quella mossa sembrò più che sufficiente a far crollare anche Tyki, che si rilasciò con un sospiro soddisfatto contro le sue labbra.

Il silenzio che seguì, inframmezzato da sospiri affannati e pesanti, si fece di secondo in secondo sempre più imbarazzante per Link. Stava tornando la lucidità, la coscienza e con essa un mare di sensi di colpa e proibizioni morali. Ma che diamine… avevano combinato? Come… come aveva fatto ad abbandonarsi così senza provare a fermarsi e riflettere neanche per un misero istante? Perché Tyki doveva esercitare su di lui un fascino così forte da farlo sentire… inerme di fronte ai suoi assalti? Persino col senno di poi gli sembrava impossibile riuscire a resistere alle sue lusinghe: se gli avesse chiesto di rifarlo ancora… non era poi così sicuro di riuscire a sottrarsi.

Tyki se ne stava appoggiato con un gomito sopra di lui a fissarlo nel buio, leccandosi le labbra soddisfatto come un leone ben sazio. Per essere un novellino, Link non era poi così negato come dava a vedere, anzi.

«Hai proprio delle manine leggere, tu. Che fai, ricami anche, nel tempo libero…?» gli sussurrò all’improvviso, schioccandogli un bacio sulla guancia, prima di allungarsi di lato per cercare a tentoni qualcosa di non meglio definito nel buio totale della stanza.

«Umpf! Rammendo… non posso certo buttare un paio di calzini solo perché sono bucati!» sbuffò Link scocciato, voltando la testa di lato. Sentì Tyki armeggiare brevemente sopra di lui e poi un rumore di cartacce smosse. Si era messo in testa di fare le pulizie mentre si trovava lì per terra insieme a lui?!

«Toh… non ho fazzoletti a portata di mano ma questo pezzo di carta dovrebbe essere abbastanza pulito» esclamò Tyki con tono gioviale, piazzandogli fra le dita una cartaccia non meglio identificata, mentre gettava quella usata da lui in un punto indefinito alle loro spalle.

«Ma non è igienico!» protestò inviperito, rassegnandosi a seguire il suo consiglio solo perché sapeva che non avrebbe ricavato nulla di meglio dalle sue proteste. Conoscendo Tyki, era già tanto che non gli avesse chiesto di strusciare la mano direttamente sul pavimento!

«Certo che ne hai ancora di energia, eh?» tagliò corto il ragazzo dai capelli neri, riafferrandolo per i fianchi e donandogli un bacio così languido da smontare sul nascere ogni ulteriore protesta. Link tornò ad aggrapparsi alle sue spalle, chiedendosi per quale razza di motivo invece di sentirsi appagato, gli bastasse un semplice contatto ravvicinato per sentirsi andare nuovamente in ebollizione. Maledizione a Tyki!

«Non dovremmo… risistemarci…?» arrischiò alla fine, dopo aver inspirato profondamente per un paio di volte, nel vano tentativo di non farsi trascinare ancora dall’entusiasmo del ragazzo.

«Mmm… con calma… non ci corre dietro nessuno…» mugugnò placidamente Tyki, stiracchiandosi e affondando poi la faccia contro il suo collo.

«Umpf… sei sufficientemente comodo?!».

«Sì, comodissimo» lo prese in giro, strusciandosi contro di lui come se lo trovasse la superficie più morbida e piacevole su cui schiacciare un bel sonnellino.

«Spe… spero che ci sia una doccia sufficientemente pulita in quest’ appartamento… preferirei non ritornare a casa in questo… stato…» soggiunse alla fine Link, con una tale serietà che per un attimo Tyki ebbe persino la tentazione di rispondergli con altrettanta serietà che, sì, una doccia in casa sua c’era ed era piuttosto… passabile, ecco. Ma non poteva lasciarsi sfuggire un’occasione così ghiotta, gli era stata servita la battuta su un piatto d’argento.

«Link… è un proposta? E dire che io non avevo aperto bocca, ti credevo più castigatello… addirittura sotto la doccia… vuoi proprio darti da fare, eh?».

Il lungo istante di silenzio che seguì fece temere a Tyki che Link non avesse afferrato la battuta per l’ennesima volta. In realtà si stava limitando a fissarlo nel buio, mentre valutava se fosse più opportuno mettersi a strillare o lanciarsi in una lunga reprimenda sul tono scandaloso di quelle insinuazioni. Alla fine optò per uno sbuffo esasperato, gonfiando le guance e scuotendo la testa più volte, prima di riaprire bocca e parlare.

«Potresti, per una volta, evitare di infilare allusioni maliziose in ogni frase che pronunci?!».

«E come faccio se mi stai appiccicato addosso mezzo nudo? Su, Link, non guardarmi con quegli occhioni… poi mi fai venire voglia di dimenticare tutti i buoni propositi e diventare _cattivo_ …».

Link fremette, strizzando le palpebre e atteggiando la bocca a una smorfia scocciata. Per il suo bene era meglio che tacesse, era la prima volta in vita sua che incontrava una persona così capace di rivoltare ogni sua singola parola e ritorcergliela contro. Per atteggiarsi come un barbone, Tyki sembrava possedere un’intelligenza molto più sottile di quanto non desse a vedere… almeno quando si parlava di sesso…

Tyki, dal canto suo, non aveva alcuna voglia di mettere fine alle loro discussioni tanto presto. Link Howard era uno di quei soggetti particolarissimi che s’incontravano una volta ogni dieci anni, se si era fortunati. Era così interessante stuzzicarlo e giocare con lui che aveva l’impressione si sarebbe divertito ancora parecchio ad assillarlo. Se poi si prestava tanto bene anche a quel genere di attività, tanto meglio, avrebbe fatto in modo di occupare il tempo libero di entrambi in modi assai costruttivi.

«Piuttosto… non avrai intenzione di farmi trascorrere il resto della notte qui per terra?» borbottò Link alla fine, che proprio non riusciva a resistere alla tentazione di avere sempre l’ultima parola. E poi quel pavimento freddo e impolverato stava cominciando a diventare mortalmente scomodo!

«Il divano è occupato ma possiamo sempre trovare un paio di sedie su cui appoggiarci, dopo…» sussurrò svogliatamente Tyki, dedicandosi a mordicchiargli un orecchio tanto per distrarlo il prima possibile da argomenti così noiosi.

«O possiamo sgomberarlo e pulire quei piatti. E sarebbe preferibile» replicò asciutto, un tremolio appena accennato nella voce mentre le labbra del ragazzo scorrevano sulla sua mandibola.

«Stai scherzando vero?!» sbottò il ragazzo, alquanto preoccupato dalla piega fin troppo seriosa che stavano prendendo le cose.

«Oh no, affatto. Sono serissimo».

Tyki si staccò da lui, restando per qualche secondo a fissarlo con uno sguardo profondamente interdetto, ma il modo in cui Link ricambiò la sua occhiata lo fece rabbrividire non poco. _Stava dicendo sul serio!_

Per la prima volta in due mesi Tyki Mikk cominciò a sospettare che, fra loro due, forse Link non sarebbe stato l’unico a dover mutare il suo stile di vita per adattarsi a quel rapporto ancora tutto da definire. E tra l’altro sembrava anche abbastanza testardo da riuscire a convincerlo a conformarsi alle sue richieste tutt’altro che piacevoli. Sì, ma che fosse ben chiaro: non aveva alcuna intenzione di tirarsi in casa una tata che gli stirasse anche le tende, _nessuno_ avrebbe sovvertito il “sacro disordine” che regnava nel suo appartamento o, per lo meno, questo era ciò che sperava ardentemente.

Peccato che avesse fatto i conti senza l’oste.

Anzi, senza Link Howard.


End file.
